Home Sweet Hell
by BlackWaterfalls
Summary: Bella is abused by Charlie, she thinks theres no ending it. Then the Cullens show up, and EVERYTHING changes. the summery sucks, please read it. Cullen's are vampires.
1. Things Never Change

_Beep Beep Beep_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. Great 5:30. I opened my eyes only to find my broken bruised body. Last night I made the mistake of not having Charlie's food ready on time.

Charlie is the chief of police. They tell me he's my father but I can't believe them. I can't believe that a father would abuse his only daughter. How could he? I'm 17,

The only thing I really look forward to is that I'm 17, in 1 year I can leave this place. I can stop all the suffering.

I stood up and made my way to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, washing the dried blood off. I focused on the water. trying to let my problems run down the drain with it, I tried to think that I still lived with Renee._ Trying_ being the operative word.

Rene was my mother she got remarried and finally had a good enough reason to ship me to this green hell.

I quickly got out of the shower and made my way to my closet. I decided on going with plain black sweater with baggy black jeans and a black Linkin Park hoodie that was at least 3 sizes too big. I slipped on my plain black converse and made my way down stairs.

I made Charlie his breakfast not making any for myself, I hadn't eaten since last Friday, it wasWednesday now. I sat his bacon, 3 eggs over easy, sausage, and coffee on the table. Not long after I had he walked down the stairs, his work boots slamming down on the stairs.

"Your breakfast is ready, sir." My voice quivered

He walked up and drew his hand back slapping it crossed my face. I fell to the ground holding back the tears in my eyes. He grabbed my hair and raised me up so I was looking straight at him, then he smirked and slung me down walking to his breakfast.

I grabbed my keys and messenger bag and ran out of the house. I sat in my Chevy pickup for a few minutes. My upper arm and check burned from my fall and slap. But that didn't matter none of it mattered, because it's not like I'm ever going to get help.

I started my truck and made my way to the pointless uneventful highlight of my day… school.

At school I was nothing more than the emo, gothic, wanna be, freak my peers have so kindly called me since I moved here, freshman year. Now I'm a junior with only one more year. One year till I'm free of this hell.

I parked my truck in front of the dull high school building. As I was getting out I noticed a silver Volvo I hadn't seen before.

New students?


	2. Not So Bad

Oh well, it's not like they're going to be any different than anyone else here.

I put my hood up and my head down walking to my first period, English. I don't hate English I love it if you wanna know the truth. But no one would ever know that, because no one would give me the time of day.

I was the first one in class as usual even before the teacher. I took my seat in the very back of the room. While doodling in my note book I heard faint voices coming in. I didn't think I had ever heard them before but I didn't look up to see either.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come today Ali, I mean the family isn't hereand it just feels … weird." A male's voice said. It sounded sweet. As if the person talking was normally quiet and insightful, though I still didn't look up.

"Come on Jazz, I want to meet her. Please just forget about everyone for now, we'll see them after remember?" This voice was female. A very high and much more exited voice. I wondered who she was talking about, probably Lauren or Jessica.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen!" the same exited voice said, but this time it was much closer. I peeked up a little to see a very short spiky black haired girl with a smile that could win a million dollars. She had topaz eyes and pale white skin. She was paler than I was, which said something because without all the bruises I looked like a sheep. I nodded to her then looked back down. The chairs on both side of me moved but I didn't look up again.

"Hello, I'm Jasper Hale." I nodded to him without looking up. "Sorry about Alice I swear she has some sort of ADHD sometimes, but hey, you gotta love her." He whispered in my ear. I felt air go a crossed my back and then heard a slapping noise. "Ouch!" A giggle escaped my lips and a sat up to saw him rubbing the back of his head. He was good looking but I wasn't interested. He had the same topaz eyes that Alice had. His hair was blond and slightly wavy. I could tell even though he was sitting, he was tall and lean.

"That's was you get." She said smiling while crossing her arms and sticking her nose up in the air playfully.

"I'm Bella...Swan." I felt the need to introduce myself. They do seem nice, and genuinely want to be nice to me.

"She speaks!" Alice laughed. I immediately started blushing, I'm a compulsive blusher.

"It's nice to meet you Bella, as you know we're new here as you can see and apparently early." He commented looking around the room. "Our sibling will be here tomorrow, I have a sister while Alice has to brothers. Before any unwanted rumors get started were all adopted by Doctor Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen, and were all together, well not Edward…"I didn't quite understand, I titled my head to the side raising one eye brow to let him know. "Oh, um... Well Alice is my girlfriend-"I shot a quick glance at Alice who was still smiling and staring at jasper, I felt the need to look away so I looked down at my doodled notebook"- Emmett, one of Alice's brothers, is also dating my sister Rosalie." I nodded my head to tell him I understood now. He was right they were all going to be the center of rumors.

"I'm assuming Edward is another one of your brothers Alice?" They didn't mention him having anyone, he must be like the 5th wheel. That has to suck.

"Yep, but do you mind not going all crazy on us and starting a whole bunch of rumors?" Her voice was kind but also hurt, did she really think I would do that?

"You won't have to worry about that from me, who would I tell?" I mumbled the last park to myself. She opened her mouth to say something but was caught off guard by the bell and the increasing number of students filling in.

I kept my head up as I watched them all look at all three of us, usually I sat alone. Alice and Jasper both stood up and took their note to the teacher, Mr. Gringo. The students all whispered as they returned to their seats next to me. Jessica and Lauren, the school whores were making theirs loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh my god, look at the new students sitting next to Swan. They're going to be her next murder victims." Jessica giggled.

"That guy better watch out before she gives him somekind of STD" Lauren replied. I gave up and put my head back down ignoring them, well trying to ignore them.

Half way to class a paper was pushed into my arm from Alice's side. I didn't bother looking I just slide it to Jasper.

"It's for you Bella" She giggled. I raised my head and glanced at the note Jasper had both written something on and passed back to me.

_Don't let them bother you, they've already hit on Jasper and tried to be our "friends"_

_But I think you're a much better choice: )_

_I was thinking the same thing Alice. Bella would you mind if we sat with you at lunch? I'm sure we'll understand if you don't have any more room at your table though._

Alice and Jasper wanted to be my friends? I've never had friends… but they did seem great. I grabbed my pencil and scribbled back to both of them.

_Thanks Alice, I would be really happy if we were friends._

_Of course Jasper, there won't be a problem with room, I sit alone. It's not just those two girls that don't like me. It's everyone._

I passed the note to Alice who smiled largely at my answer to her, but then her smile dropped when she saw my answer to Jasper. Before she could reply again I passed it to Jasper, he also smiled then turned to me and nodded a sort of sad nod. I started to feel that I wasn't really I good choice for them to be friends with. I guess they'll find other people too. I just hope they don't want to stop being my friend. I do actually like them.

When class finished I sat and waited for everyone to leave. I had gym next, and I was really thinking about skipping. But if I did I didn't know what Charlie would do, I was sure he would find out, there were no secrets in a small town.

"Bella what's your next class?" Alice asked. I was surprised to see her and Jasper also still in their seats.

"Gym" I replied grimly.

"I have history" Alice said disappointed.

"I have gym too." Jasper said to me with a small smile.

"After Gym Bella?" Alice asked I thinking she hoping to have more classes with me.

"Trig, Spanish, lunch, bio, history." I said standing up. They both followed my lead. Alice and Jasper both glanced down at their schedules. This time Jasper was the first to reply.

"Bio, Spanish, lunch, trig, history." He finished and looked at Alice.

"Trig, Spanish, lunch, bio, gym." She smiled. I smiled too, I had most of my classed with them, maybe this day wouldn't be so bad.


	3. Edward?

I put my gym clothes on in the bathroom so no one saw me. I also put on black long sleeve under armor and black leggings. This is what I do every day. I walked in to the gym to find the only other person was Jasper, I smiled and walked over to him.

"I love your uniform Bella." Jasper said as he smirked. I shot him a quick glare then laughed.

"Does Bella have a little friend?" Snorted Mike Newton while he walked over to us. I glared at him while Jasper just remained calm.

"Bite me Mike!" I snapped at him. He got an evil glint in his eyes, he bent down to my ear.

"I might take you up on that Bella." He whispered lowly I assume trying to be seductive. My body went rigid at the thought of him touching me. Just as I relaxed I felt his hand on my ass.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed jumping away. Jasper took this as his signal to intervene.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't ever touch or speak to Bella again!" There so much venom in his voice even I was scared.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Mike said taking a step closer to Jasper. I had I feeling Mike was pressing his luck and he was going to lose.

"Jasper!" Came Alice's voice suddenly. I turned to see her running towards us. Jasper seemed to snap back in to his calm self.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked when she finally arrived at us. I glanced at Mike who seemed to be eyeing Alice. "Mike go away Alice has a boyfriend and she wouldn't want your grimy little paws on her either!" I sneered at him. He grinned at me again wiggling his eye brows at me then walked back to his friends who had arrived.

"I was saving Jasper, I don't think mom and dad would like it if he got detention for beating the crap out of someone on our first day." How did she know? She was in history wasn't she?

"How?" I asked her.

"Some kid saw and started screaming it in the hall, everyone knew. Word does travel fast around here." She laughed. Her lie was flawless, but a lie none the less. I knew only because I had to be good at them, I had to be an expert.

"You're lying. I know you are, don't deny it." Her eyes widened then returned to normal.

"How did you know?" she demanded, though she wasn't angry she sounded more shocked.

"I can spot a lie even if it's perfect." I said in a matter of fact tone. "It doesn't matter why either. If you're going to lie to me, I'm going to point it out until you don't." I finished. They both nodded.

"Ali you should go back to history, everything is ok here." Jasper told her giving her a reassuring smile.

"Bye Jazz! Bye Bella! See you guys next period!" She yelled running out of the now full gym.

The rest of gym wasn't interesting, I stayed by Jasper while the coach talked nonstop about how we were going to start playing volleyball tomorrow.

"Come on Bella, go get dressed, I'll walk you and Alice to trig." Jasper said as soon as the coach let us go. I didn't want to be a bother to him though.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine" I smiled back at him as he nodded and walked out to get changed.

I walked out of the bathroom and started to make my way to the ever boring trig class. The teacher let us work quietly on our homework, I would have talked to Alice but she was sitting on the other side of the room.

Class went by quickly when it was finished I told Alice to go ahead, but save me a seat. I went to my locker and picked up my books but before I could turn around I was pushed into a closet by someone. I went to scream but suddenly someone's lips were on mine. I tried to push them back but they shoved against me holding my wrist above my head.

"I know you want me Bella." The voice whispered in my ear. Mike.

"Mike get off me!" I screeched. Then his lips were covering mine once again. I never once kissed him back. I felt his hand go under my hoodie then under my shirt. He rubbed against my stomach tears came to my eyes for two reasons. The first, I knew Mike wouldn't stop. The second, his hands weren't gentle against my bruises.

I struggled against him as best as I could, I even tried to kick him. The result was to my satisfaction though. He slapped me in the same place I had been slapped by my father, now I knew there was going to be a noticeable bruise there.

Both his hands were now under my shirt, his lips pressed against mine. I stood there numb not doing anything.

He soon pulled away for air, I took my chance and screamed as loud as I could before he shut me up. I wasn't sure if anyone heard though.

About one minute after my attempted scream light rushed in to the dark room. Immediately after Mike was thrown off me. I didn't go out, I just fell. I didn't want to face the school, I didn't want to face anyone. I pulled my knees to me and released the numb feeling.

"Bella!" Came Jaspers voice as he rushed in to the closet.

"Is she ok?" Alice asked frantically.

"I'm f-ine." I stuttered out. I felt arms snake around me lifting me up to them. I didn't struggle just cried.

"I thought I told you NEVER TOUCH HER AGAIN! Can you not listen!?" I heard Jasper scream, if Jasper was screaming was Alice holding me? I opened my eyes to see the scene in front of them.

Jasper was punching Mike ruthlessly, while Alice held me perfectly in her arms.

"Jasper STOP!"I yelled at him, if he kept going he was going to get in trouble. I didn't want him in trouble for me.

"Why" he screamed back at me, while Mike just lied there party unconscious, anger seemed to steaming off of him.

"Because this isn't you, I know Emmett would be happy you finally fought, but not when he hears who you fought. What would Carlisle think? What about Esme too? Come on Jasper, let's take Bella to the nurse." Alice answered him for me.

"Your right. Bella, I'm sorry you shouldn't have seen that." He said disappointedly. I wanted to tell him it was fine, I had seen much worse. Hell I've lived through worse but of course I just nodded.

"Alice please put me down, we need to go back to class."I said grimly.

"Bella you should go to the nurse." She stated while she let me down.

"No, I'm fine. We need to get to class." I started walking away hoping they would follow.

I hadn't looked back until we got to the door. Both of them were right behind me, Alice looking slightly happy while Jasper looked calm. We entered the room and everyone's eyes were on us.

"It's nice of you to finally join us Isabella, Mary, Jasper." Said Ms. Monalo with anger in her voice. We all nodded then went to take 3 of the four seats left in the back of the room. I sat in the middle of both of them once again. I hardly paid attention, my mind kept wandering back to the hallway and the closet. I hadn't got to thank them yet.

I pulled out my note book and quietly ripped two pieced of paper then put it away.

_Thank you Alice, I'm not sure what would have happened if you and Jasper didn't save me…_

I sent that to Alice then got the other for my thank you to Jasper

_Thank you so much Jasper, I may have told you to stop but I didn't want you too… I'm so glad you and Alice got there. Thank you again. I'm sorry you got in a fight with him though. Now he's most likely going to be mean and start rumors. If he does that you guys are going to have a hard time making friends, sorry._

Then I passed it to Jasper, both of them were in reply mode I waited for only a second until Alice came back.

_Let's not think about that now. Hey! I'm going to take you shopping this weekend! Maybe you can spend the night too. I'm not letting you back out on shopping with me though._

I could already tell that I wouldn't win with Alice, but I couldn't Charlie doesn't let me out on weekends. He is going fishing, it's not like he comes home after one day. He said he was leaving Friday. So that means he'll be back sometime next week. Maybe I could go with Alice…

_Sure_

I replied then read Jaspers.

_I think I'm good on friends. Plus you should have heard the rumors about us at are old school. They all hated us because we didn't want to be friends with them. We don't talk to anyone outside of our family really, well you're that exception but I'm sure in a matter of weeks you'll feel like family. _

I felt honored. He said I would feel like family. That means he wants me to feel like family, a smile broke out on my face then pain shot through my cheek. I raised my hand to touch it, it burned under my fingers. It was most likely noticeable too.

"I'll take care of it after class, I promise." Whispered Alice in a voice barely audible. I tuned my head and nodded to her. Her eyes locked on to my check and anger swirled in her eyes so I turned my head back to the teacher and used my hair to cover it.

The class was slow and boring but soon over with. I sat in my seat as did Jasper and Alice.

"It's lunch time." Jasper said out of the blue, his voice depressed.

"Schools almost over."I said in the same voice.

"Just two more class's" Alice mimicked are voices. About a minute all three of us broke out in to laughter. Ms. Monalo walked out after our outburst.

"Ok Bella, turn towards me, I have some cover up in my bag. It's pretty bad that I can use mine on you, no offence but you're _pale!" _Alice giggled.

"You can't talk! It's your cover up!" I laughed with her. I turned my head towards Alice. Jasper was suddenly behind her seeing why I needed cover up. He growled loudly and watched as she applied the cover up.

"There, it's totally unnoticeable now." She said after about 5 minutes.

"We should go to lunch." Jasper sounded angry and calm at the same time. Alice and I nodded as we all got up making are way to the cafeteria.

When we walked in everything went silent, I suddenly felt the need to hide but suddenly I was overcome by confidence. I walked in side by side with Alice and Jasper. All are heads held high we walked to my normal table, the very back of the room. No one sat with me, ever. I almost asked how they knew but then I saw it was the only empty table left. When we got over we all took are seats while the students still stared at us.

"Are you guys eating?" I asked them.

"No" They replied at the same time. I laughed and nodded.

"Aren't you going to eat Bella?" I just shook my head no. I didn't have any money, plus I would probably just throw it up when Charlie starts tonight.

"What's your family like?" I asked randomly. That got Alice started.

"Well there's Rosalie, she's a senior. She's really great once you get to know her. I have a funny feeling she'll like you though. Then there's Emmett he's also a senior, he's really funny but also perverted. He's really protective too." She stopped, wait didn't she say she had another brother, Edward?

"What about Edward?" A smile grew on her lips and I was worried.

"Well… he love piano, he's a gentleman, he drives a silver Volvo that we kind of stole for today, he's also a junior." Her smile widened."And he's single." I suddenly started blushing she was trying to set us up before I even met him.

"Are you trying to set me up with your brother!?" My voice only a whisper.

"Maybe." She giggled out.

"Alice let her met him first, then try to set them up." Jasper laughed at her. He was in on this! My blush grew more intense.

"Jasper!" I yelled as I throw my face in to my hands.

"Sorry Bells but you not going to win this one, Alice always gets her way."I heard him laugh then Alice joined in while I followed.

"I think I'm learning that." I managed to get out. Wait did he call me _Bells?_"Did you call me, _Bells_?"

He sat thoughtful for a second."Yeah, sorry. If you don't want me to I won't."

"No it's fine. As long as I can call you Jazz and Alice Ali." I smiled. He smiled then I glanced at Alice who wasn't there. I didn't get time enough before I was being crushed in a hug. Her body was cold and comfortable, but she like Mike didn't know about my bruises. Tears weld up in my eye, at the exact second she ripped her body from mine.

"Bella! Did I hurt you!? I'm so sorry!" She panicked

"No, I have to go." I had tears falling down my face a scooted my chair out and ran from the lunch room. I got to the hall way and heard people behind me. I curled up into a painful ball knowing it was Alice and Jasper.

"Bella, please tell me why you're in so much pain."Jaspers voice hit me and I suddenly felt a feeling of calm go over me.

"Bella I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry!" Alice sounded like she was sobbing too.

"Are you ok?" A new voice hit my ears, it sounded like velvet. Soft and smooth. I heard someone sit next to me, I lifted up my face and was met with the most beautiful face I had ever seen. His eyes were soft and topaz, black swirled itself in them. His hair was bronze and extremely messy, I felt the urge to run my fingers through it. He look younger then Jasper and a little less lean but still muscular. His skin was pale and smooth. He was perfect.

"I'-m Fi-ne" My voice braking only twice.

"Then why are you crying?" His voice made every last thought I had fly out the window. I sat there for a second trying to regain any thought I once had.

"Who are you?" That seemed like a good question.

"I'm Edward Cullen." This was the man Alice was trying to set me up with. This perfect being was Edward!


	4. Out of the Bag

"I'm um… I'm Bella." I stuttered out forgetting my own name in the process. He chuckled lightly, it was soft and smooth like his voice.

"I know. Alice told me." He laughed again, I glanced at Alice who had a grin plastered on her face. Wait I've been with her all day except for when I was in gym.

"How?" I asked him curiously

"She texted me saying I needed to come meet her new friend."He said simply, but he lied.

"Liar." His expression matched Alice's when I spotted her on her lie.

"Bella is our own personal lie detector. It doesn't matter how perfect it is, she'll catch it. Hell, she caught Alice." Jasper explained everything to him. I wonder why they keep lying to me.

"I'll always mention you lied, but never ask about it." I finished for him. He nodded quickly, he seemed to be thinking about something. I started scooting away from him trying to sit up without hurting myself. It didn't go well. I was sure they didn't hear my groan in pain or see the wince on my face.

"Well I'm sorry we didn't get to talk much Bella" I was too. "But I have to go, Esme said make it quick." He finished, and lied.

I started laughing heavily though it was extremely painful."Liar." This was the second time I had said this to him.

"Dang it!" He cursed under his breath. He turned back to me and gave a sideways smile that melted my heart, by body, and mostly my brain. "Force of habit?" It took me a second to regain my thoughts.

"You better get a new one." I laughed. He waved to his sibling then walked down the hall. I turned to see Jasper holding something back and Alice giggling. Then they both broke out in an uncontrollable laugh that filled the empty hallway.

"That was… AWESOME!" Alice announced to no one.

I hadn't noticed how long we had been in the hallway till students started pouring in.

"Come on gals, class is waiting. Wait. I don't have class with you guys… great." Jasper sarcastically said to us. Suddenly we were all down, I had class with Alice then Jasper but neither one of the next two classes had both of them.

"Your right Jazz. Well I guess I'll see you in history!" I yelled while Alice and I walked are own way. Alice seemed to be beaming again.

"What now?" Did she have an unhappy switch? I'm guessing not.

"Well, you seemed to like Edward, I think he likes you. That would be so great because then we would be sisters! I know I've only known you a short time but I feel like we would really get along. I can't wait to take you shopping it's going to be so much fun. Plus are first sleep over I can't wait!" I felt like I was in one of those movies where the person talking's voice just keeps getting louder and faster with every word they said. I knew Alice had kept talking I just also knew, I couldn't understand her anymore and she hadn't even stopped for breathe yet.

I was almost glad when Mr. Mason made Alice sat by a guy named Wayne. He was quiet though I don't know about nice I had never talked to him before.

Class went by fast, I had no lab partner so no one to argue with about it. I was the first one done, as usual. I grabbed my notebook thinking about everything. The past, the future, the present.

_**Flashback**_

_I was 14, my mother had just been remarried, to Phil. He was nice, kinda._

_"Bella!" my mother's voice bellowed. I walked to the living room and found 2 suit cases lying in the middle of the room._

_"Mom what's this!?" Was she leaving!_

_"You're moving out, I'm tired of you here. You're just a lazy piece of shit and I married now, I don't have to deal with your ass anymore." Your voice was cold and full of acid._

_"You can't kick me out! I'm 14!"I yelled back at her._

_"You're going to go live with your son of a bitch father, a good pair you two. Lazy, useless, fuckers." She spat at me. Tears weld up in my eyes but I couldn't let them fall. Not in front of her._

_Three hours later I was on a plane to Charlie. I thought everything would be fine… I thought wrong._

_I had just got to the house and walked in when suddenly I was slapped in the face falling to the ground._

_"So now you're going to fucking live here!?" He screamed at me. I nodded not wanting to get hurt."So your mother thinks that just because I made a mistake of sleeping with her ass that now I have to take care of yours! I bet your just like her too A BITCH!" he kicked me in the rib then stomped up stairs. I sat there all night crying, both my parents hated me…_

* * *

_I was 16_

_"Hey Bella, I was um… I a. do you want to go out with me?" Jacob my best friend rushed out. I had never thought of him as more than a brother and didn't know he felt that way about me._

_"Jake… you're like my best friend and brother, nothing more. I'm sorry." I truly did feel bad. He eye's hit the floor when they raised it wasn't Jacob. His body was shaking and his eyes were angry._

_"You whore! I'm the only one who could ever like you and you turn me down!" I was so scared. He was acting like Charlie, just like him. I punched me in the stomach then grabbed me by my hair and drug me to the ocean. I was kicking and screaming the whole way. He picked me up like was nothing then whispered have fun and throw me in. I flapped my arms and kicked my feet but I couldn't get back up. My body went limp and my eyes closed. The next thing I knew one of Jacobs friends Seth was standing over me. He was I year younger than me but already taller._

_"Bella! Are you ok!?" He sounded panicked. I started coughing hard._

_"Thank you." I finally managed to choke out. I never told him what had happened, and I never saw Jacob again._

* * *

"Bella! Snap out of it!"Alice's voice pulled me from my memories, I shook my head trying to erase them. "What was up with you? I've been trying to get you to snap out of it for like 2 minutes."

"Nothing." I picked up my books and started to walk to history. "I'll see you later Alice." My voice was dreadful. She only nodded and walked to the gym.

I sat in my seat and Jasper sat next to me, I was still kinda out of it. The teacher lectured us the whole class while I just stared off in to space. So many things were going through my mind. Class ended quickly, Jasper hadn't said anything to me. I guess my mood was readable.

"Bye Jasper, tell Alice bye for me too." He nodded seeming to be just as depressed as I was.

When I walked to the parking lot I got into my truck I saw out of the corner of my eye the car door of the Volvo next to me open. My truck came to life and I heard the faint sound of someone with a velvet voice calling my name but I didn't look.

I was home when I came out of my fog. Charlie cruiser was in the drive way, I gulped then got out and went inside. The television was on, and beer cans were spread around the kitchen, they were all empty. Great drunken Charlie.

I was on my way upstairs when the back of my hoodie was pulled sending me to the floor. Standing over me was Charlie with an evil glee in his eyes. I felt a blow to my face then smelled the blood that went with it. I wanted to throw up but didn't have anything in my stomach. I knew I would be out in only a few minutes.

The next three hits I was completely aware of, the first one was to my chest. I doubled over trying to breathe normally. Then his foot smashed into my head, I fell over on my back. Bleeding and barely breathing. The last blow was his foot to my stomach. Well that's the last I can remember, I'm almost sure there's would be more.

"You whore! You're just like her!" Then everything went black.

* * *

I woke up still lying on my back at the bottom of the stair case. Though it was raining I could tell it was day. I tried to get up, 4 times. Each time I would my head would ache. My wrists, knees, and chest would burn. But I finally made it up, it hurt like hell but I was up.

I stumbled into the living room so I could see what time it was. 12:37.

_**12:37!?**_

I didn't even wake up!

I walked to the bathroom to see the damage that was done. I was utterly repulsed and disgusted at what I saw.

Died blood had streamed down my face from my nose which I amuse was broken due to the two black eyes I had. Lifting up my hoodie and shirt I saw my black stomach and chest. I was sure I had a few broken ribs as well. My head ached like my body, and my body was ready to collapse. I turned on the faucet to wash the blood off my face before I ended up passing out again.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Someone's here. Most likely for Charlie. I quickly turned off the water, face still bloody.

"Bella open the door! It's me Jasper!" Jasper! Oh my god he can't see me like this. My breathe raced causing me to in take the dried blood.

"I have a really bad cold. Go away!" Ok, now that was a little rude but he can't see me like this.

"Bella this door isn't locked, I'm coming in!" What do I do, what do I do!? I heard the faint noise of the door open and close. I put my hood up so he couldn't see my face. Then pulled my shirt and hoodie down so I was completely covered. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. "Bella look at me." His voice was calm and full of worry, but I felt trusting. I don't even know where it came from. His hand pulled my hood a little and I turned so I wasn't facing him. When my hood was down I heard him gasp. He gaps at just the back of my head… he would never survive the front.

"Jasper leave, please." I knew my voice was breaking but I didn't care. He put his hand back on my shoulder then did the same with the other hand, and turned me around. I looked up at him and saw rage, anger, sadness, and fear

"Bella. Who. Did. This. To. You." He emphasized every word with rage in them. I know it wasn't at me but I was still scared." Do you have more bruises? Are you in pain?" I laughed humorlessly, anymore? Of course I had more!

"Yeah. There's more." Was I could reply. His face went soft.

"Here let me help you, I know a lot about medicine being that my dad is a doctor. I want you to go see him, but I know you probably won't." I wasn't sure what he really said. All I caught was see I doctor. I'm not allowed to go to the doctor, Charlie would never allow it. "Why are you still in those closes?" He questioned me. I didn't answer I just turned the water back on and started to wash off the blood. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper go rigid. Maybe he doesn't like the smell either.

"Don't like the smell?" I happened to be trying to holding my breath. 'Trying' being the operative word once again. If I thought he was rigid I should have waited 20 seconds.

"I don't know what you mean." He didn't even try to make it sound real.

"Lie." I sighed, when were they going to learn?

"Let me help you get these off. I want to check your other bruises." I didn't refuse, I let him help me take off my hoodie. My arms were yellow and purple, and my wrists were swollen. "Bella these are bad." He held both of my wrists looking them over. I pulled them away and lifted up my tee shirt to the bottom of my bra. He gasped again then lightly touched my ribs and stomach. His hands were cold but felt extremely nice on my bruises. His phone suddenly started ringing. "It's Alice, I told her to stay with the family and I would check on you." He opened his phone and I heard a tiny voice on the end. "Yeah. I'm here. Is she ok?" He eyed me and I nodded my head, mouthing 'say yes.' He looked to the ground then hit a button on the phone.

"Jasper answer me!" Alice screamed. He put it on speaker because he couldn't lie to her. I almost made him lie, to Alice…

"I'm Fine Ali. Jasper hasn't returned because when he got here I was so happy to see him I knocked over a table." I fake laughed a little. "He's helping me clean it up. Sorry he'll be on his way in a second." My lie was spotless, and due to my clumsiness plausible.

"Bella are you sure!?" She pressed harder, I was about to brake and Jasper knew.

"Bella, tell her. Please." I wasn't sure if Jasper was saying it for him, her, or me. "She'll find out sooner or later." Tears were falling from my eyes.

"Ali?" My voice broke, and so did my hold sobs ripped through my body I fell against the wall. It was as painful as my sobs were

"Alice, Bella has major injuries all over her body. When I got here she was wearing the same close as yesterday and had dried blood all over her face. She also has dried blood on the back of her head and I'm not sure she knows about it." I was glad he told her instead of me.

"What!? I'm coming over there!" Then the line went dead.

"Bella, we need to get you to Carlisle. You're hurt. Can you get up?" Jasper voice was next to me and a friendly kind of helpful. I couldn't answer I just sobbed harder.

I felt his hands snake under my knees and around my back and suddenly I was air born. I was sat back down on top of the sink, though Jasper was still completely holding me. The water turned on and I felt a warm washcloth wiping against my face.

"It's ok Bella, shh." He soothed me. Then the water was off and I was air born once again. I didn't bother opening my eyes or trying to stop the sobbing.

I heard the door open and felt air rush to my face. A car door opened then shut in the background.

"Oh my god Bella! Jasper get her in the car, NOW!" I wasn't sure what was happening after that, my sobs stopped, and then went the sound. I opened my eyes and everything a happening to slow for me to process. Alice went to the car door, Jasper put me in the car, then went to the other side. I could feel my head start to ache again, then nothing. I could feel nothing. See nothing. Hear nothing. It felt like my body was suspended in air. Finally, my mind went to nothing and I was gone.


	5. A Look to the Future

Jasper's POV (Bella is in the car, she just went out of it.)

Who did this to her! God I'm glad I have control!

I speed down the road as fast as the car would let me when I heard it. Silence. No heart beat.

"BELLA!" I screamed slamming on the breaks. Alice put her hands on the dash board to stop herself from flying out the window, in return her had went through the plastic. Edward is going to kill us.

"Give it a second!"Alice yelled back. I didn't have a second, she could die. Bella could die. Hell she was dead now."It'll start back up in 2 seconds!" She finished. She wasn't dead! Oh my god.

'bum… … … … … … bum… … … … … … bum… … … … … … bum… … … … … …'

Her heart beat. I let out a breathe.

"What happened Alice?" I asked. Her heart beat was extremely slow, but still there. I stepped back on the gas trying to get to the house and to Carlisle before it stopped again.

"Thing are happening to Bella." Alice eyes were glazed over, she was having a vision. She started shaking violently. "Bella… so many things so much pain." Still shaking. I pulled in to the garage Alice was still shaking, Bella's heat beat was still way to slow.

"Carlisle! Hurry! NOW!" I could tell my voice held worry. For both of them. I saw Carlisle come in the door and look at the car eye wide. Then both Alice and Bella shot a scream at the same time, same volume. Horrendously, excruciatingly, loud. All the windows and glass on the Volvo shattered. Edward was really going to kill us.

Then the noise stopped. Just stopped.

* * *

ALICE'S POV

"What happened Alice?"Jasper asked me. I wasn't sure really. Then I had the scariest realist vision ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alice's Vision~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wasn't in third person like me other visions. I was in a dark room. I could feel nothing, hear nothing, and see nothing. My body felt like it was floating. I was Bella.

Then it changed.

I was with Bella. She looked beautiful. Her skin was white, her cheeks were slightly pink and getting pinker as I thought.

"You flatter me Alice. I'm glad you think so highly of me." Bella voice was Bells, just like her nickname."I know, Emmett says that all the time." She spoke again. Could she read my mind?"Yes." She replied.

"Bella? What are we doing here? You're not human are you?" I asked her, she didn't seem like, my Bella. More like my future sister.

"We had a great sisterhood too. Though I don't like shopping, you always did get mad at me for that." She smiled a smile I knew, I knew it instantly as Edwards." I learned well. I loved him." Wait, had, always did, loved? Past tense. Something happened." It did indeed, dear Alice. That's why I'm here. I am vampire, but unlike any other. The future, as you of all people know is not set in stone. My past comes, my future comes, and so does my present. I lost one thing the thing that meant the most, Edward. My husband. The love of my life. I need to show you what happened, you need to see."

I was suddenly fighting a werewolf, a vampire, a human. This werewolf wasn't attached to any tribe. The vampire was someone I seemed to know… then the human, only fighting because he had a gun. This human one that looked like Bella. Her father. He shot me it didn't go throw my skin but it distracted me. The werewolf held my arms the vampire set me on fire. Burned alive. Not even torn apart. I screamed loudly and thrashed around. Then I was back in front of Bella.

"You only saw the end. You felt the pain at the end but not the whole thing. You didn't see jasper torn apart, Esme torn apart, Emmett being forced to endure being weaker and watching Rose torn apart. Carlisle, Emmett, and I saved for last. We ran. I told them to go. To just keep running. They did as I said, I came back. I saved everyone, but Edward. Even you. I told you guys to run, to follow them, you were the only one who tried to stay, but you went. I killed my father easily, no remorse. After that I didn't have anything left. My powers though great, are draining. I couldn't take it anymore. This is my last bit of energy Alice. This is the moment I chose because, you need to stop it. Please. Right now, in my time, Edward is dead. I was forced to watch them, fight him. Kill him. Not let me save him. I'll tell you a little secret though, I never told you this, ever. He was killed 2 months before everyone else. The secret is he's not dead. Not really. He's in my heart, my soul. When I die, he'll come back. He'll be right to you. It was last wish other than this. If this doesn't work please, tell him 3 things. I always loved him. His family is safe. Finally, don't be afraid to love again. We were meant to be together, I'll be back. He always promised he would wait an eternity for me, his wait starts now." She gave me a sad smile then blinked in and out and screamed. "Alice! I can't be a vampire yet! There are others coming! Charlie must die! Not now, he'll attack again! Don't forget the three things! Life is about to flash through! Be ready!" Then she was gone, her scream still in my head.

Suddenly I was running, Jasper, Esme, and Rose next to me. We were all breathing was heavy, but we soon saw Carlisle and Emmett. They were running two, just like Bella said.

Then I flashed again, we were all with each other. Edward suddenly walked through the door looking grave then confused because he was dead.

Then again, Edward was smiling sitting with a girl on are front porch talking to me, she looked like Bella.

Then it flashed again I was looking at Bella look alike walk down the aisle towards Edward who had a grin plastered on his face.

Then one more flash it was just Bella look alike and myself but I could hear us talking.

"Alice, I told you. Edward and I were meant to be together. Death can't get in the way." She gave me a smile the whispered "Thank you." In my ear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Then I was in the Volvo, Bella was in the back, no heart beat. Everything was quiet. I felt like this was years ago. I took a second to get back to the present. In that same second Bella's heart beat came back. She died, to save us all. I quickly got out and opened the back seat nearly ripping off the doors.

"Bella, you're going to be ok. I promise!" I was tearlessly sobbing.

"Alice what did you see!?" Jasper asked standing out of the door. Carlisle was getting in the other side.

"This is bad. She may not make it, I'm going to have to change her. Her heart has already stopped twice, if it stops again we can't do anything

"_Carlisle can't change me."_

Whispered in my head.

"Carlisle if your teeth touch her I will torture you then kill you myself. Back away NOW!!!" I screamed. My voice held so much fear and anger didn't think it possible.

"Alice. What has gotten in to you?" His eyes were wide and a glint of fear was in them.

"Back. AWAY. NOW!" He followed my orders raising his hands off her and stepping away. "You will fix her. Your teeth will not touch her! Do you understand me!?" He nodded fiercely then resumed seeing her injuries. Jasper grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into the house.

"Alice breathe." He said sending me calming waves. I was still tearlessly sobbing thinking about Bella. She saved us all. She felt so much pain. "What did you see?"

"I talked to Bella, I saw myself die, you and Rose, Esme and Edward. Die. Then Bella, Bella saves everyone at the price of herself." I sobbed harder. "But then she comes back, I don't know how. She said her and Edward we're supposed to be together. Not even death could stop it. She said I was her last chance. HER LAST CHANCE JASPER! What if I fail? What if I make it worse?"

"Alice, you won't. Even in the worst places we'll still have a happy ending. You won't make it worse. I believe in you." He soothed in my ear.

But I still had these doubts. What if I just did the wrong thing? What if I messed something up? Then the voice from last time Came Back into my head with the words that told me I could do it. I would get it right.

'_Thank You'_


	6. PLEASE READ!

I just want to get things a little less confusing for you: ).

Ok, Alice's vision. Bella has some extreme power. Like a lot! Cause her life has pretty much sucked. It's like karma. Anyway, Bella contacted Alice While Bella was in the car because Carlisle was going to change her. That started all the chain of events, or so she thought.

So she contacted Alice, several years in the past. So that she could stop it. Make a better future. She had to save her family, because they were all killed. It killed her. Literally.

But to quote something we all know. 'Love concurs all'. Because Edwards one and only love was killed but gave herself as sacrifice, in turn she would be reborn.

I hope this had made things a little less confusing: )

Oh, the reason her heart kept stopping is because of heart failure due to severe injury. Her body is trying to keep her alive.

I mean I can't kill off Bella!

Another P.S. THIS WILL BE A HAPPY ENDING DON'T WORRY, OR GIVE UP ON IT: )!!!


	7. Dreams and Breakdowns

Alice's POV

Carlisle had Bella stable, she had broken ribs, a broken wrist and a sprained wrist. Her weight was severally under what it should be. Bruises laced her whole body. She looks horrid I and I knew who did it. I also knew he was going to attack again. I would kill him when I got the chance, he would pay.

RING, RING, RING

Edward was calling. Oh, no. I hadn't been at lunch, Jasper wasn't in Spanish, all I gave him was he making sure Bella's ok. Oh, god. I took his car too.

"Hello?" I answered trying to make my voice sound as if everything was alright.

"Alice!? Where is my car!? Where are you!? Where is Jasper!?" His yelling suddenly came to a whisper."Is Bella ok?"

"Edward, you guys need to come home. Bella is going to be ok, but I had a vision Edward, it wasn't good… I don't think." Was it? No of course not. We died… but then came back… oh, god! I'm so confused! I'm never confused! Ugh…

"What was it? What do you mean '_going'_ to be ok? Is she not now!?" And back with the yelling.

"I can't tell you, I have to show you." Then I hung up. They all could run home. Though Rose wore her new pumps today, this wasn't giving Bella brownie points with her.

* * *

Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett all came running through the front door.

_Edward, I broke your car._

I thought right out there knowing he could read my mind. He didn't even seemed fazed just took off upstairs where Bella was.

"Why do you look guilty?" Rose asked me.

"I um… I broke Edwards's car. I told him mentally but he seemed preoccupied." I told her honestly. She laughed while Emmett seemed star struck.

"You broke his car!!! You're my new hero Alice Cullen!" Emmett bombed loud enough for unconscious Bella to hear.

The next thing I knew Edward was down stair and right in my face. He looked like he was going to kill me… ah, damn. He probably was.

"YOU BROKE MY CAR! HOW IN THE!?" He screamed making Emmett's booms sound like whispers. Then he ran I assume to the garaged. "MY CAR! ROSALIE! PLEASE! FIX MY CAR! IT"S… … … MY CAR!" He screamed. His reaction caused all three of to roll on the floor laughing."I WILL GET YOU BACK ALICE!" He screamed again.

_I didn't do it on purpose, Edward. Bella's heart stopped. Twice. Then the vision, Jasper said we screamed together and smashed the glass. Then Carlisle had to get to her, and then I had to get to Carlisle. I'm sorry. You still have to see my vision._

I thought to him. He stomped back into the room, looking like he might cry.

"Ok Alice, now that you've killed my car why don't you show me this horrid vision." his voice emotionless.

_Do you not believe me Edward Cullen!?_

I mentally shouted at him. "Would you just continue Alice!?" He shouted at me. Someone has some built up anger. A growl escaped his lips.

I thought about every detail of my vision. Bella nothingness, our speaking, me… death. Running because Bella saved us. Thinking about her raw power, then her dying while talking to me. I was her only hope, and then the 3 things Bella told me to remember in the future if it didn't work. Then finally his death and return and the girl who would be like Bella and make him happy because the real Bella was… dead.

"She… NO!" Hey shouted to and at no one. "She can't! I won't let her! NO!" He flipped over the coffee table making Esme come out.

"What is happening in here!? Edward your car was an accident." She said to him. He shook his head then broke down. His eyes filled with tears that wouldn't fall and fell to the ground. Emmett and Rose just stared at them shocked. Then Emmett finally came to life he and I walked over to broken Edward, Emmett patted his shoulder in a brotherly manner while I rubbed his back. Then Esme joined us by hugging him.

"Man, whatever it is. Well take care of it. Nothing is going to happen we can't fix." Sometimes Emmett could be helpful and caring. Edward shifted his face to look at Emmett. His eye's full of rage.

"You say that now. But when Rose gets torn apart and killed and you and Carlisle are running for your life while Bella is back there save everyone AT THE COST OF HER OWN LIFE YOU CAN TALK TO ME! OH WAIT I'LL BE DEAD UNTILL SHE IS!" His voice raging at the end of his little speech. Emmett's face went blank then he hissed and looked at me for the explanation.

I told Rose and Emmett about my vision while Esme was still hugging Edward and I was still rubbing his back. I told them everything just like I told Esme and Carlisle and the end they both looked anger at no one really. Mostly at the future I guess.

"You right Emmett. We can't be mad. That future isn't going to happen. She told you way's to make it stop happening. I won't let it happen. Nothing is going to happen to anyone! Charlie will parish. That MUT! Will cease to exist. That vampire will wish to whatever god is up there that he really was dead and not stuck in this eternal corpse." Edward was determined. But he was also right. That wouldn't happen.

"I'm going to go check on Bella now." I declared getting up leaving them.

* * *

Bella's POV

"Hello?" I called. Things didn't look right here. Where ever 'here' was.

I walked to see a wall coming up. Everything around me was bright, like glowing sort of… it was heavenly. Wait, am I dead?

"No, you're not." That's a relief. Who said that? "I did." That voice… I know it. It's mine… I'm talking to myself in my own head? Oh, god I'm confused.

"You're in a coma." I declared… to myself. "People aren't really sure what happens to you when you're in a coma. Some say that you hear everyone around you. Some say you solve something in your head, and only you're when you've relived or solved something you can wake up. Then there's some… some thing you see your real thoughts. You find your subconscious, and decipher through it. What do you chose Ms. Isabella Swan?" I flinched at Isabella. I didn't like it. It was formal, unlike me.

"Yes, _Bella_ please, tell us this _educated_ answer." That voice belonged to my fathers. He spat every word to me.

"I uh… I don- don't know" I finally got out. Charlie walked up behind me slapping me hard. The light suddenly started dimming, we weren't in heaven. We at my house. I curled up in to a ball as my only defense. I felt him next to me, I peeked my head up from my knee's to see Charlie dangerously close.

"I wish you would die." He whispered in my ear. He may beat me, but he's never said that before. My world basically came crashing down around me. He wanted me dead. Not living. He never wanted my here. On earth I mean.

I knew I had tears running down my face. I saw him get up walk out of the room then come back with a gun in his hand.

This wasn't a coma.

This was a nightmare.

A night mare I was going to die in.

_**BOOM!!!**_


	8. Big girl panties

BELLA POV

Weren't you supposed to wake up before you died!? I sat still on the floor holding my chest as it bled violently. He didn't even have the decency to shoot me in the heart or the head, let my die quickly. No that bastered shoot me in the middle of my damn chest, so he could watch me suffer.

I was well aware I was screaming and crying. But it didn't reach my thoughts. In fact, I didn't feel it anymore. My cries stopped. My bleeding stopped. Charlie looked furious, so he shot me again. And again, and again. I found myself now looking at the ceiling. My body laid out as if I was on a crime scene show. A dangerous amount of blood was on my body. Though, I felt nothing. I wasn't bleeding anymore. Charlie shot another round at me.

"Why won't you just fucking die!?" He screamed. This enraged me. I sat up, still being shot. Then stood up. I was no longer controlling my movements, I was just watching in third person like a regular dream. I walked up to him grabbed the gun turning it towards him placing it to his heart then pulled the trigger.

"Because I thought it would be more fun to kill you instead, dying didn't seem as fun as that was." I said dropping the gun on my father's dead body.

I started to walk away when Jasper and Alice came through the living room door. We all smiled at each other then looked back at where my father was then we looked at where I had gotten up from. But something was wrong, my body was still laying there, still bleed out, and dead. Then Alice took my hand and led me to the door. Jasper followed with a smile.

"You were always supposed to be with us." Her voice was the last thing I heard before I opened my eyes and shot up like a bottle rocket. I screamed in agony as I fell back down.

"Bella! Don't sit up, you have broken ribs!" Screamed Alice, but this time she was real.

"I figured that!" I screamed with agony again. A man that looked about 28, his hair a honey brown. He had the topaz eyes and pain skin. He carried in a shot with him. HELL NO! This unknown man was not giving me ANYTHING! "BACK IT UP!" I hollered at him. He didn't. That shot hurt like hell to!

"Hello, I'm Doctor Cullen. But please call me Carlisle. I just gave you a shot of morphine." I nodded slowly as the pain diminished. You have a few people who would very much like to meet you." Then two people came in to the room. Jasper followed them. Both of them look egger. They had to be Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett looked like a bear, but the smile on his face told me he was just a big softy. His hair was brown and curly. Rosalie looked like a super model. Her hair looked like Jaspers but it was long and wavy.

"Hi, you must be Emmett and Rosalie, I'm Bella. I'm really sorry we had to meet… hold up! Where am I!?" I said to know one really.

"Your in our spare room. Jasper and Alice brought you here. Your heart stopped twice." How in the heck do I respond to that?

"Thank you for saving my life?" It came out more of a question then a statement. Everyone in the room laughed slightly but something was off.

"Alice? Why is even seem to know something I don't?" I knew she already knew not to lie to me.

"Because we do." She said simply but grave. I nodded an ok then turned back to Emmett and Rosalie who looked dumfounded.

"Like I was saying, sorry we had to meet at your house. With me almost dead in it." I laughed a little at the end. It seems like that's what my life is about now. Death.

"HI! I'm happy you didn't die here, that would have been a dumber, plus who would Edward have to be all hanky panky with." Emmett said, sadly and completely serious, did everyone in this family want us together? I was well aware when a blush found its way on my face.

"I already tried Emmett. She wants to 'meet' him first" Alice said to him shaking her head while she said it as if were the most unearthly thing ever.

"Alice! Come on guys! Stop trying to set me up with your brother!" I know they were about to ask why so I told them anyway."It's weird! And I don't want to go out with him." I wanted so much more. I knew another and deeper blush had come a crossed my face.

That's when I heard what sounded like the front door slam shut. Hard.

Oh, no! Edward heard me! NO! NO NO NO NO NO!!!

I stated breathing hard and tears welled up in my eyes some released sliding down my cheek.

"Dammit! Who's going to get him?" Jasper asked them.

"I want to." I said before any of them could. They all shook their heads. Including Carlisle, who hadn't said anything about them trying to set me up with him?

"Who does Edward talk to the most here?" I asked. They all looked at Alice who wasn't sure who to look at. She giggled lightly. "Give me your phone Alice, please." I added not wanting it to sound like a demand.

She handed me the phone I scrolled down till I found his number. I called and finally after about 6 rings he picked up.

"Alice I don't want to talk! You heard her she doesn't want me! Let it be! Ok?" He sounded extremely upset. His voice broke through the yelling. Then even more tears came down, I caused that.

"I didn't say that…" Then I couldn't speak. I wanted to tell him I really liked him. I wanted to say I loved him. Did I just say love!? I've only talked to him for like 5 minutes! "Don't be upset. I don't want you to be. Plus. I lied." Then I hung up. I didn't hear his answer I just hung up. I pulled back the tears and felt calm.

"Don't cry Bella! It will be ok. Plus Edward is already crazy about you" Rosalie smiled at me. She genuinely seemed nice.

"Dr. Cu- I mean, Carlisle what time is it?" I said after handing the phone back to Alice. It's 6:49.

OH

NO

I started flinging around despite the pain. I round off her bed holding back the tears again. I stood straight up and straightened my hair and clothes.

"I really need to go, can one of you give me a ride home?" They all seemed to be in a trance.

"I made soup." Came a sweet voice from behind me. I turned to see a beautiful woman, she look young like Carlisle and her hair was like Rosalie's but in was a delicate chocolate brown. "Sweaty is this the girl whose heart stopped twice? This is the infamous Bella? Except for being far too skinny and the bruises, she doesn't look like her heart stopped." She inquired at Carlisle. She turned to me and sat the soup and dressed to engulf me in a hug. "Hi. I'm Esme."

"Bella." I said into her hug. It was painful but I just sucked it up. "I'm sorry to be trouble but could you give me a ride home Esme, they seem well…" I motioned to everyone in the room who stared from me to the stop on the bed where I was.

"How did you do that Bella?" Carlisle inquired

"Do what?" I asked him

"Bella, you have 3 broken ribs, how did you get up so easily. You need to stay in bed so you can heal." He told me letting a fathering tone and doctor tone merge into one.

"NO, I need to put my big girl panties on and get over it." I told him walking out. I was half way down the hall when a blur passed and Rosalie was in front of me, how did she do that?

"Go will go back in that room. To use your words, your 'big girl' panties need to go in the wash because you've had them on way to long." She growled at me.

No, I needed to get back to Charlie. Maybe I was lucky and he was still at work.

"I have a washer at home."I told her trying to pass. Another blur went by and Alice was in front of me, she looked pissed.

"You get your butt back in that room Bella Swan!" I shook my head then walked passed her. I heard her mutter something about reinforcements. Emmett was next in front of me. Really how do they do that?

"Bella, we don't want you hurt, back to that room." He demanded. I walked passed him too, though harder, he was bigger. They weren't putting up a fight, he just took more room in the hall way then the girls. At the end of the hall was Jasper looking calm.

I walked up and before he could say anything I hugged him, then pulled away and walked around him. I didn't look back at any of them, I was walking home at this rate. Then I knew I was screwed because of who was in front of me next.

Edward stood there looking beautiful and heartbroken. Again, I caused that. He didn't even know me though. Plus I guess it was better for him not to get involved with me. I went to walk passed him but his arm restricted it. I tried to walk on the other side, but again restricted.

"Let me through Edward." It sounded like a plea.

"No." Was all he said. His voice still as beautiful as ever. May be even more. I went to go under his arm when it lowed to my waist. In one swift motion I was in his arms and me was walking down the hall way. I didn't protest I just laid my head against his chest and let out a little humph. He set me on the bed then turned to leave. I jumped off and went for the door, he grabbed my waist and pulled me. Carlisle was still in my room but he quickly excused his self from are presence. Thankfully he closed the door, thankfully because I was alone with Edward, I needed to talk to him. His gaze was on the floor. His eyes sad and hard.

"I didn't reject you Edward. I'm sorry but, your sister started trying to get us together before I even knew your name." I told him, he still didn't meet my gaze.

"That's not true! I told you his name before school started! I waited until lunch to try to get you two together!" I heard Alice shout from behind the door. I let out a laugh then look to find Edwards eyes focused on my every move. God those eye's… they were dark and owning. His eyes were telling me I was his. Or would be. And I prayed to god they were right.

"How do you smile?" What? He finally speaks, but he asks me the strangest question.

"You pull both sides of your mouth up." I told him with matter of fact tone on my voice...

"No. Everything in your life is against you, but you still smile and laugh." He was right, but I didn't start smiling till Alice and Jasper.

"Oh, this is new. Me felling happy, it's uncharted waters." His eyes lightened a little bit.

"We want you to be happy, and get better. First how long since you've last eaten?" uh-oh. He went there. The last thing I ate was a cheese sandwich and last Friday. That's a week.

"I'm not answering that." I looked away shyly.

"Bella, how long?" His tone demanding.

"Last Friday." I slipped and told him. The door rushed open with 6 shocked people standing there. At the same time every in the house, but myself yelled at the same time, and the same thing.

"WHAT!?"


	9. Bad Dream Reminders

"What do you mean, it's been a week!?" Edward yelled at me.

"Don't you feel weak, or hungry?" Carlisle questioned.

"I thought humans died after like 3 days of not eating." I heard Emmett mumble. Then everything stopped, well not really. All my thoughts stopped, then came back in details. Like I was working out a problem or something.

_**Flashback **_

"_Maybe we shouldn't have came today Ali, I mean the family isn't here. It feels … weird." A male's voice said. It shouldn't sweet. As if the person talking was normally quiet and insightful, though I still didn't look up._

"_Come on Jazz, I want to meet her. Please just forget about everyone for now, we'll see them after remember?" This voice was female. A very high and much exited voice said. I wondered who she was talking about, probably Lauren or Jessica._

_**

* * *

**_

"_If you know what's good for you, you won't ever touch or speak to Bella again!" there so much venom in his voice even I was kind of scared._

"_Who are you to tell me what to do?" Mike said taking a step closer to Jasper. I had I feeling Mike was pressing his luck and he was going to lose._

"_Jasper!" Came Alice's voice suddenly. I turned to see her running towards us. Jasper seemed to snap back in to his calm self._

"_Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked when she finally arrived at us. I glanced at Mike who seemed to be eyeing Alice. "Mike go away, Alice has a boy friend and she wouldn't want your grimy little paws on her either!" I sneered at him. He grinned again wiggling his eye brows at me then walked back to his friends who had arrived._

"_I was saving Jasper, I don't think mom and dad would like it if he got detention for beating the crap out of someone on are first day." How did she know? She was in history right?_

"_How?" I asked her._

"_Some kid saw and started screaming it in the hall, everyone knew. Word does travel fast around here." She laughed. Her lie was flawless, but a lie none the less. I knew only because I had to be good at them, I had to be an expert._

"_You're lying. I know you are, don't deny it." Her eyes widened then returned to normal._

* * *

"_No it's fine. As long as I can call you Jazz and Alice Ali." I smiled. He smiled then I glanced at Alice who wasn't there. I didn't get time enough before I was being crushed in a hug. Her body was cold and comfortable, but she like Mike didn't know about my bruises. Tears weld up in my eye, and at the exact second she ripped her body from mine._

"_Bella! Did I hurt you!? I'm so sorry!" She panicked_

* * *

**End of Flashback**

Then there was the fact that they ran and it was just a blur.

They wanted what was best for _me._

Their eyes changed colors. But they all have the same Topaz color when their content.

Emmett saying what he thought of _humans_.

All of them being extremely beautiful.

They weren't human.

But they were here for me. Alice and Jasper seem like great friends. Rose and Emmett seem like after I get to know them we would be friends.

Edward the Greek god, who took my breath away with every look. He seemed... great none the less.

Even their parents were nice.

I didn't care what they were, as long as they were staying.

"Are you staying?" I asked Carlisle. He and Esme seemed to be the most calm.

"Here, yes for a few more years." So they would be here until I left. I smiled slightly thinking that maybe Charlie couldn't hurt me anymore.

"So… are you going to yell at me for a year?" I turned and asked Alice. Everyone seemed mildly confused. Except her, she always seems to know things…

"The jig is up. She knows." She told them they looked shocked and their faces all looked like they were ready for me to run away.

"I'm not going anywhere." I told them. Mostly Edward. He smiled that sideways grin at me, it made my knees go weak.

"Well, we might as well get this over with. Bella, eat the soup Esme made and I'll explain everything, does that sound alright?" Carlisle sounded as if he was pitching me a business proposal. I looked at the soup, it smelled really good. I nodded then picked up the soup and started to devour it. It tasted divine.

"We're vampires. We don't drink human blood, we consider ourselves to be vegetarians because we only drink animal blood. Most all myths are false about us. Are skin sparkles in sunlight. We don't slap, also a steak through the heart won't kill us." Carlisle finished moments after the amazing soup was gone.

"Ok." Was all I replied. All their faces came confused then shocked.

"Um… Bella we just told you we're vampires." Rose said probably expecting a different reaction out of me.

"I know." I replied still not really caring.

"Aren't you going to freak out?" Edward asked skeptically.

"No I really don't care." I told him. Everyone faces dropped into shock then happiness.

"I knew you so belonged with us!" Alice shouted.

* * *

"_You were always supposed to be with us." Her voice was the last thing I heard_

* * *

She said something like that in my dream. My eyes got wide.

"Why did you say that!?" I freaked out looking at her.

"Bella, what's wrong what did she say?" Jasper asked me looking from Alice to me.

"Bella, I just said you belonged with us… don't you want to be with us?" She seemed heartbroken thinking I didn't. Of course I did, but… it was almost the same sentence. It had the same meaning.

"I do!" Her smile came back but then her face looked just as confused as before. "Just don't say that. You said that in my dream. You said 'you were always supposed to be with us.' You said that. You and Jasper took me out of my house, Charlie… I killed him. I shoot him, he shot me so many times. You took me, I looked back I was dead… dead my body was lying on the ground… shot me so many times…"

* * *

Carlisle POV

"I do!" She told Alice. Then she started rambling incoherently "Just don't say that. You said that in my dream. You said 'you were always supposed to be with us.' You said that. You and Jasper took me out of my house, Charlie… I killed him. I shoot him, he shot me so many times. You took me, I looked back I was dead… dead my body was lying on the ground… shot me so many times…" her head shaking in fear.

That man would never touch her again. We would never let him.

"Edward! Get her to the bed she's freaking out!" I told him, he nodded before gently laying her on the bed. She was still shaking but her rambling had stopped.

"Bella, sweetie it's OK, he will never hurt you. I promise." Edward soothed to her. I was so happy he found someone. Though she did have some healing to do, not just physically either. The demons with her father could take years to deal with. Tomorrow I would be calling her mother to ask permission if Bella could be living here until college. Though by then she may be changed. That does give me something to think about.

I waited until I was sure Bella was OK, and then Esme and I left to give the children there privacy with Bella.

* * *

Charlie's POV (around the same time as Bella's freak out)

I just got off work, i went home and walked in to the kitchen for my dinner but there wasn't any.

"BELLA!" Where was my dinner! Nothing came as a response. Did she leave me? Run away? Well, she has no where to go. She is going to pay for this when i see her too.

I picked up my phone, now it's time to play the part of the scared father. I could never be scared for that little bitch. I hope someone finds her and teachers her a thing about running away.

"This is the Forks police department, how may we help you." That sounds like jimmy, good he's new.

"Jimmy! This is Charlie, I came home and Bella's not here! her truck is still in the driveway, and there's no note! I'm really worried, what if someone has my little girl Jimmy..." I tried to sound as upset as possible, and I did a great job if I do say so myself.

"Oh my god, Charlie don't worry we'll find her. We can't make a report out till tomorrow, but that doesn't mean we can't look. Well start with her friends. Do you know who they are?" Shit... she doesn't have friends.

"I'll call around, I'm so worried Jimmy." Oh, I'm really putting it on thick.

"Alright Chief. I'll pull the guys and we'll be over at your house in no time." The phone went dead while I grinned to myself. Next time I see her will be the last.

No one would want that whore. It's about time she learns that.


	10. Screaming

Bella POV

"Bella? Bella, you go to wake up." I sweet voice said in my ear. It sounded like Alice.

"Wake up, Love." That voice was velvet. Edward. Did he say love? I wanted to open my eyes right then and there but I couldn't. The last thing I remember was after talking with everyone Carlisle came back in and gave me some morphine and a sleeping pill. After that everything is blank, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Bella?" That was Rosalie. Was everyone trying to get me up?

"Come on Bells, time to wake up."

"BELLA!" Screamed Emmett. I knew that if I was conscious I would have fallen out of bed, but right now I was motionless and dead asleep. I was not waking up anytime soon.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to see 7 faces staring back at me.

"Good Morning Bella." Carlisle sounded pleased for some reason. Morning? Dang, when I fell asleep it was only like 8 p.m.

"What time is it?" i asked. my voice was rough and my body stiff.

"Oh, it's only 4 p.m." Emmett laughed.

"I'm sorry I slept so long, guy!" I rushed out embarrassed.

"Honey, it's perfectly fine." Esme said while she helped my sit up.

"No it's not!" Alice yelled at me. I was shocked by her out burst. "We missed a whole day of shopping!" She finished with a humph. I laughed at her as did everyone else.

"Well the day isn't over yet campy." I told her.

"I meant yesterday, oh did we forget to tell you, it's Sunday. You slept through Saturday." I stared at her shocked then looked at everyone else, they weren't a big help, they just laughed.

"I um... We... Are... I'm so sorry. When were you guys trying to get me up? I heard you, but I just wasn't waking up." I asked her, she shot a glance at Edward then back at me.

"That was yesterday morning." Everyone was laughing at me now, I could feel the blood running to my face.

"I love it! She blushes! Lets make her do it again!" Emmett screamed like a 10 year old. Just my luck, I blushed again... "YES!"

"Thank you..." Sarcasm cutting in to my voice, they continued to laugh. "Can I take a shower now?"

"Oh, of course. Alice got you some cloths yesterday. Here let me help you up." Esme said lightly. she helped me to my feet and walked me to the bathroom. "Here, Alice will be sure to have your clothes in here by them time you're done. There's a bag of toiletries sitting on the counter, too." She gave me a warm smile, then she left me too my shower.

I let the water get as hot as I thought I could stand then got under it. For two seconds it felt like I didn't have any worries. Nothing, but family and friends with laughs everywhere. That wasn't my life though.

My life isn't anything like that, it's filled with pain, lies, misery, and solitude. If it's Sunday, Jasper got me on Thursday that's four days. I've been gone for four days, and I can't tell you how... how happy I am.

I physically smiled under the water. I washed softly, but hard enough to make sure there was no blood anywhere. I'm not sure how long I was in there, nor did I care. I felt better, much better. I don't know how, I still had 3 broken ribs and a badly bruised body. but, that could heal... maybe I could heal.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. Just like Esme said, there were clothes lying on the counter waiting for me. there was a plain light blue basketball shorts and a plain baggy black shirt. It was comfortable and a lot less gothic then I'm used too. Though my legs and arms had bruises on them I still felt comfortable, safe even.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the room that I had slept in. I stopped at the door when I heard everyone talking.

"I can't wait! I hope she likes it!" Alice said in her normal giddy tone. Liked what?

"I think she will, I mean she might freak at first because I don't think she is used to people doing things for her... but I hope she'll like it." That was Rosalie. But really like what!?

"I hope one day her name will be Cullen though." Edward wanted my name to be CULLEN! My heart sped up till I thought it would break.

"Me too son, me too. I already see her as a daughter, I want it to be official. But I can't do that to her, she has a father, thought he is slime and a bastard she has one. I wish I could take her away. I wish we all could, but for now, and hopefully not for long, it's going to be Swan." Carlisle wanted me as a daughter? My heart soared even more.

"I think she likes that idea." Jasper said smoothly. I walked in looking shocked and smiling my head off. everyone look happy by my reaction.

"BELLA I HAVE TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!!!" Alice screamed at me loudly and happily.

"Ok Alice, but can you guys give me a second to talk to Carlisle and Esme?" Everyone looked puzzled but stepped out.

"What's wrong Bella?" Esme asked.

"Nothing, I just want to say something to you." I knew everyone was at the door. "Walk away from the door guys."

"Aw Man!" Emmett cried. I heard his feet stomp down the stairs followed by 3 other sets of feet.

"You too Alice." I called knowing it was her. I heard her feet hit the floor several times then I focused my attention back to Carlisle and Esme. "I heard what you said about me Carlisle, I wanted to say thank you." A blush formed on my cheeks as I leaned forward in a whisper saying " Thank you, dad." I looked at him after I said it, his eyes held pride and joy. Then I leaned into Esme doing the same thing to her. "My mom wasn't really a mom, but you... Your the greatest. Thank you, mom." I looked at my feet not seeing her reaction then suddenly I felt two cold arms around me. I knew it was Esme and hugged back as hard as I could. When she released me she had tears in her eyes. Then I flung myself at Carlisle hugging him with tears coming out of my eyes. He hugged me like a father would hug his daughter, protectively. "Thank you." He said into the hug. Then he released me with a light smile on his face.

"You can come up now Alice." I knew she would be listening in. Just as I said that the door flung open and Alice crushed me into a hug. Though her embarrass was tight it didn't hurt.

"Bella, that was the nicest thing ever!" She smiled at me widely. I looked to see everyone at the door where Jasper smirking.

"I knew you were a softy!" He accused me walking over and hugging me, though not as tight.  
Everyone hugged me, except Edward, he stayed back smiling at me.

"Come on Edward. Everyone gets a hug." I smiled as I put my arms around him. At first he didn't respond then ever so lightly his arms where around my waist. I could feel electricity sparking off of his touch. His arms firmed bringing my body to his tightly. I released my arms as he released his.

I was aware of the grins on our faces, also everyone else's smile. I blushed deeply looking at the ground.

"OK! BELLA WE HAVE A SUPRISE FOR YOU. YOU HAVE TO SEE IT!!! FOLLOW ME!!!" Alice squealed running out of the room. I glanced at Edward while following her out the door. His eyes fixed on me causing me to blush again.  
I walked -as everyone else did too- to the third floor. The door second to last was where we stopped. She was bouncing up and down waiting for everyone.

"Ok Bella, so that isn't your room anymore. This is your room." She opened the door to revealed a beautiful room. The walls where a dark blue, which went perfectly with the bed. A desk, a chair, and two tables completed the room.

"Alice, this is wonderful. Thank you all!" I turned to them then quickly back to the room.

"You haven't seen the best part! open the other two door." She pointed to two doors I hadn't noticed before. I opened one of them, finding my own bathroom and behind the next I found a closet that may have been as big as the bed room. It had clothes filling every hanger and shoes filling every rack.

"This is so wonderful. Thank you so much!" I smiled to them all. Then realization hit me... Charlie.  
Every time I seemed to be happy he ruined it!

"Guys... you said this was my room, what about Charlie. He is my legal guardian." I shuddered at the thought of having to go back to him.

"He looking for you now, Bella. If he comes here, where going to have to kill him. I'm sorry but, he can't do this to you anymore." Alice's voice was filled with worry and fright.

If he came he would be dead. he couldn't hurt me. ever again.

"I don't want him dead, because that would be wrong. But if he hurts me, if he tries to come get me, then hand me a gun because I'll shot him myself.

I shot him in my dream, too.

"No! If you hurt him, you'll regret it later. He is your father. We'll take care of it." Edward said looking raged. Anger poured from me.

"Edward step back." Jasper said calmly.

"HE IS NOT MY FATHER! IF YOU THINK THAT FOR ONE SECOND YOU CAN GET OUT OF MY LIFE! PEOPLE HAVE BEEN TELLING ME THAT SON OF A BITCH IS MY FATHER! HE IS NOT! WHAT KIND OF A MAN WOULD DO THIS TO HIS ONLY DAUGHTER! MY FATHER IS STANDING RIGHT THERE!" I shoved my hand towards Carlisle. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO ME AGIAN! I DON'T CARE WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU WONT TELL ME THAT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE A VAMPIRE, BECAUSE I will kill you next time." my voice lowered to say the words with a murderous tone behind them.

They all looked extremely scared. I felt bad for what I had said, after relaying it in my head. They weren't my words. They were his words. I sounded just like him. Tears flooded my eyes as I collapsed on the ground.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice said quickly coming over to me. Her arms were around me in a second, but I pushed them away. I didn't want to be near any of them, I was so ashamed of myself.

"Leave, please. Just everyone leave." I sobbed out.

"O-ok, I'll um I'll check on you later." She stuttered out. I heard the door shut and just crawled up in a ball wallowing in my own guilt.  
after about ten minutes i managed to get out of the closet and crawl in to the bed. My ribs where paining bringing a new round of tears to my eyes.

* * *

Edward's POV

I stayed by her door, just listening to her cry. My cold dead heart broke into pieces listening to it. I was shocked that she had screamed at me like that, but also fearful of my life. i knew there was no way that she could kill me by her self, but I know 6 other vampires who would gladly kill me if I hurt her.

I heard her tears stop after about 2 hours. I opened the door to see her crawled up in a little ball on her bed. her eyes were red and puffed out.

"Bella?" I asked quietly, her eyes locked on to mine drawing me into the room. i ended up sitting on the side of her bed staring into her eyes. " I'm sorry, about earlier."

"No. I'm sorry, i shouldn't have yelled. I'm so sorry about that, please don't be mad." She whispered to me taking her eyes off mine.

"Why did you? If i can ask." I knew I was going to fall in love with her. I just didn't know i wouldn't be able to stop myself.

"It was him. I was him, for that split second. I don't want to be anything like him. Then i go and yell at you using his words and his rage. I'm just like him!" Tears forming to her eyes again threatening to come out. my arms went around her in a flash pulling her to me.

"Your nothing like him, do you here me?" I demanded. Her face hidden in my chest nodded slightly.

Her scent ran through my nose making me breathe more of it in. I could never get enough of her, I continued to breathe her in as she did to me. I finally released her, though she didn't release her grip on my shirt. I peeked down to see her eyes closed, she was asleep. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful.

I finally worked up the courage to pry her hand off me, though it wasn't hard, I just didn't want to do it. I laid her back pulling the blanket around her then pressing my lips to her forehead.

"No, Edward come back. Don't leave me, I love you." I stopped dead in my tracts when this escaped her lips, her voice clear and still. I faced her but she was still asleep. She talks in her sleep, and she was dreaming about my. But i was leaving her, and i would never do that.

"Never my love, rest well." I whispered back closing the door ever so slightly. I continued to walk human pace to my family who were all waiting in the living room.

I'm so glad he found someone, and I'm glad it's her. She is so sweet and fragile, and she called me mom. I fell incredibly honored. Esme  
I hope he comes here. Just so I can kill him myself. No one puts one of my children through that if they expect to live. Calm down... give him an option, just like everyone else. The hell with everyone else. This scum gets two options, I'll kill him or Edward, Jasper, or Emmett will. Carlisle  
In all my years of being here, i have never heard Carlisle think that way, it goes against everything he stands for. But I guess since family is always his main concern, everything else falls. Not that I mind at this point, I'd be just as happy to kill him.

Tomorrow we have school... How is that going to work. I'm not leaving her. But I'm sure people are getting suspicious already. Esme well be here if she needs anyone, and we'll just rush home. Yeah that will work... I hope. Alice

"Your right Alice, we have to go to school tomorrow." I told her, my voice staying strong.

"What!? NO WAY! I'm not leaving her here!" Rose yelled at us.

"There going to think something is up! Do you want them to find out about us and her!" I sneered back.

"SILENCE CHILDERN! You will go to school, i will go to work. Alice, Jasper, be upset when you here she is missing. Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, be sad. Not upset, you didn't know her. Act like you didn't know anything. Say we had a family emergency if anyone asks. I'll write the notes. Esme will be here to watch her, and give her, her medication." Carlisle interrupted. We all nodded in agreement then spent the rest of the night talking about the plans. What we were going to do.


	11. Esme's cookies

Jaspers POV

Right now we were on are way to school, Edward was speeding down the road as usual. Alice and I road with him in his Volvo while Emmett and Rose went in her BMW which was also speeding behind us. No one was saying anything, at all. When we left Bella was still asleep, Esme was making her breakfast and Carlisle was going to work.

The mood in the car, and the house, was tense. I tried my best to keep everyone calm but i was also feeling that tension to it was becoming increasingly hard.

As we entered the parking lot everyone was laughing, yelling, and staring at us. Edward parked then Rose parked next to him. we all got out in silence and grace, most of the parking lot had stopped. I cringed at there conversations with one another, then wondered how Edward could stand there thoughts.

"It's not without challenge, Jasper" Edward answered having heard my question in my mind. I sent him small sad smile which he returned.

"Ok guys, here's the plan. We need to be are normal, happy, self's. If not, we might lose everything." We all silently agreed nodding our heads. "Emmett, Rose, well see you at lunch. Jasper, Edward, time for English." We all nodded again. Rose flipped her hair putting on a conceded look on her face, Emmett looked tough, Alice looked perky, and Edward and I looked emotionless.

We walked in the class and took are seats, leaving Bella's open. We all looked at it, but we said nothing. The class soon started to file in, they all were smiling and talking. The two girls that were making fun of Bella on the first day glanced at Bella's seat.

"Hey guys look, little Bella's seats still empty." The blond one sneered.

"Hey, you with to much make-up." Alice said pointing to the girl who had just spoke.

"My name is Lauren." She replied hatefully.

"What do mean, 'Bella's seats _still _empty?" She asked her confused. I'll admit it, Alice was good.

"Bella ran away, I think she finally did as all a favor and killed herself." Lauren told her with a smile. A girl came up behind her, also smiling.

"It's not like we'd miss her." They both laughed, I guess it was time top play my part.

"When did she go missing? Are they trying to find her? Does anyone know what happened?" I asked her with worry and urgency in my voice. The both looked at me like i had two heads.

"Whats it to you guys anyway!?" Lauren squealed at us angrily. "She was nothing! No one of importance! Why do you care about her!?"

"Because she was are friend!" Alice yelled back.

"Your friends with that slut! But not with me! Whats wrong with you two!?" She continued throwing a fit, flopping her arms around. I was about to say something before Edward cut me off.

"She was not a slut! How dare you call her that! Don't you ever talk about her like that again! And don't you ever talk to my family like that again either! Why don't you just go sit down before I let Alice ruin the nose your daddy paid for!" He smashed his hands on the table standing up with force sending his chair frying back then sneered at both of them before fear encased there bodies and they ran back to there seats.

He turned and saw our shocked faces. "Sorry." He whispered so quiet I could barley even hear him.

The teacher soon came in and called everyone to take there seats. "Jasper, Alice, Edward may I ask why you've been absent for the past 2 days?" Mr. Gringo asked us.

"Oh! I'm sorry, we have are notes, you see it was a family emergency." Alice said first. All three of us rose and walked to the front, non of us said anything. Guys were watching as Alice walked by with lust running off of them. I growled harshly in my mind causing Edward to chuckle and break out in to a small smile. I looked over at him and also chuckled with a small smile. Alice gave us the craziest look ever, basically asking what in the heck we were laughing at.

As soon as Edward looked at Alice he laughed harder, as did I. The whole class has turned around looking at all 3 of us. That's when Alice joined our round of laughter. I could feel all of our emotions, the raw emotion we where putting in to that laugh. I guess this was our way of releasing it.

The door opened and a man walked in with short brown hair. A build that scream strong and take out, and rage that could infuriate a room of calm people.

"Ah, Chief Swan, what can I do for you?" The teacher asked the man. Not one us a made a sound.

* * *

Alice POV

I didn't know why in the heck they laughed, I mean, I know I said to act normal. I guess I didn't think they would. I shot them a 'what the heck is so funny' look and they erupted in laughter. I looked to the class and saw all eyes on us, I don't know why, but I joined there laughter.

Then the door opened and a man with grungy clothing, an unshaven face, and messy hair walked in.

"Ah, Chief Swan, what can I do for you?" The teacher asked the man. Not one of us were still laughing.

"Well, I came to talk to Mr. Hale and Ms. Cullen, if that's OK with you?" His voice completely formal. If my daughter was missing I would be devastated. Though I also wouldn't have beat the life out of her either.

"Of course, would you also like Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Gringo asked.

"That would be great. Thank you." We all stood up picking up looking at each other with a confused looked.

We followed him to the Commons then he turned to all of us giving a hard cold stare.

"Where's Bella?" He demanded.

"Sir I don't know. But we'll help find her. I mean she couldn't have gotten far right? How long has she been missing?" I brought tears to my eye's as I spoke.

"She missed school on Thursday, as did all of you!" He eyed us suspiciously.

"Well sir, that's not true, entirely. Alice and I went home early, at lunch be be exact. Everyone else finished their day." Jasper told him, his was grieving.

"Why did you go home?" The dirt bag probed more.

"Our mother was very ill sir." Edward jumper in to take the lead this time. "We were unaware of the disappearance of Ms. Swan until today. Now I'm sorry for your trying time, but I would very much like if you would stop interrogating my family. We have class to attend. I hope your daughter is returned safly Mr. Swan." Then he turned to leave, of course we followed him. But not before i saw _Mr. Swans_ _reaction._ It was complete rage and shock.

While making it back to the class Jasper sent some calming waves to Edward, who seemed to be relaxing. I knew this day was going to be tough... but I'm staring to wonder how tough it would be.

* * *

Edward POV

I've lost it too much today... Twice, just because someone talked bad about Bella, or thought in Chief Swans case. I hated him for what he did to her. Then his thoughts, saying how she was going to get it, also how cute Alice was. That sent me over the edge, he kept thinking about we must have something to do with this, then when Alice had her little fake freak out he though how little and cute she was. I wanted to rip his head from his body. I'm sorry but, I still do.

I was now sitting in 4th, I had Spanish. A class that again, all 4 of us shared, though since Bella wasn't here it was only Jasper, Alice and myself. It was almost over, which I was glad for. The thoughts of those around us were having there affects on me. They seemed to consist of my family and myself in some very... bad situations. Of course these thoughts also had us adoring over the student that was thinking it.

I wanted this to be over, I wanted to be with Bella. When the teacher told us to work quietly I put my books in my lap and quickly got out my phone. Maybe sitting in the back was a good thing.

The first message I sent was to Esme, Then I sent one to the phone I had laid on Bella's night stand before I left.

**Hello Esme, how is Bella?  
Is she eating?  
How is she feeling?  
Is she asleep?  
Is anything wrong?  
Edward**

I was aware that I sounded like a love sick, lost puppy. But i didn't care, mainly because I was...

**Bella, It's Edward.  
School is so boring so I thought I would text you.  
How are you?  
Are your feeling ok?  
Would you like us to come home?  
We will if you need us too.**

As I sent it I mentally slapped myself, that sounded like some creepy stalker! Great, just great...

**Edward, there's no need to check up on me.  
I know you miss Bella, but she is fine.  
I've been giving her food all day.  
She woke up shortly after you kids left for school.  
**

I didn't respond, I just waited for Bella's reply. As soon as the bell rang I put my phone away and felt a ping of sadness. She didn't text back... I went to lunch and helped Alice and Jasper fill in the blanks to Rose and Emmett about this morning.

* * *

Bella POV

I woke up noticing a blanket had been pulled over me. I went to sit up and pain shot throw my chest. Oh, that did not feel nice. I wonder if Carlisle has that big painful needle? Now I'm asking for a big painful needle, what the heck!?

"Ugh!" I exclaimed as I finished rolling out of the bed. My bed? I liked that, but was it true? This thing is so confusing right now.

As I finally stood up and stayed there waiting for the pain to stop. Finally I walked down the stairs seeing no one.

"Um... Edward?" Wait? Why was that the first name I call out? Maybe because he was possibly the most gorgeous guy I've ever met, completely nice, and I was pretty much in love with him.

"He's at school sweaty, I'm the only one home." Esme said suddenly standing in front of me. I wasn't surprised or even startled by her sudden appearance in-front of me.

"It's fine, I just, wanted to know it someone was here." I said slightly confused and embarrassed.

"Well, I'll be here the whole day, and are you feeling ok?" She asked her voice full concern.

"Well, my ribs hurt, I'm full of confusing, I'm happier than I've ever been and to top it all off I'm hopelessly in love with someone who one doesn't love me back and two I didn't even know. So all together I'm perfect." I said sarcastically. It took a whole two seconds to find out what i had said. I told Edwards mother, I was in love with him! "Esme! I'm sorry, I- No- I'm- Please! I'm so sorry! Please don't say anything, and please! Don't be mad!" Tears welled up in my eyes. I wasn't sure she would be mad, or upset, or anything.

Suddenly arms wrapped around me. "Bella! This is... GREAT!" She half screamed excitedly at me.

I was more than a little confused threw the rest of the day, but it wasn't bad. Esme made me enough food to cover the whole entire table, and it was more than good, it was great.

We talked and watched movies, she even gave me another horrible shot of morphine, but at least my chest stopped hurting, you know for now.

Right now I was laying on _my _bed. This was _my room,_ and_ my_ family.

School was only in about 4th period and I really did miss everyone. I heard a twinkling laugh coming in to my room and I looked over to see Esme texting someone on a phone, I wondered who she was texting but didn't find it in me to ask.

"I think you'll be getting one now." She said picking up a silver phone from my table that I hadn't noticed before. She looked at me then finished her text. "I made some lunch down stairs if you want any. Is there anything you want to- _Buzz Buzz Buzz_- never mind, I think you have a message to reply to." Then she smiled and walked back out the door. I flipped open the little silver phone and opened a message to a number I didn't know.

**Bella, It's Edward.  
School is so bored so i thought i would text you.  
How are you?  
Are your feeling ok?  
Would you like us to come home?  
We will if you need us too.**

I smiled knowing Edward texted me, but then again, it was only because he was bored. I didn't want to get him in trouble so I didn't want to text back. Though I mean, would he be mad?

I sat there debating on whether or not to text him back, then when I decided to text him back I didn't know what to say. So I put the first thing that went down.

**Hi Edward.  
Sorry about school being all boring.  
I'm completly fine.  
I'm feeling ok.  
I want you to come home, yes.  
But you need to stay at school, I  
can't have you missing everday,  
can I?  
So ... how is everyone?**

I slipped the phone in to my pocket and sat up as easily as possible. I made me way out the door when Edward texted back, gosh, he was fast!

**Well I have been a few 20 or 30 times.  
So I'm sure I could miss a day... Or a year  
Everyone is fine. I'm in bio right now.  
You know, we're lab partners.  
Kinda.  
How has you day been?**

I finished walking down stairs and slowly sat next to Esme.

"Hey, Esme?" I inquired to her.

"Yes dear?" She looked completely at me. Her golden eyes locked to mine.

"I can't stay here for forever, someone will eventually look here. So whats going to happen? Were will I go?" I asked inocently enough. I didn't want to get attached to people I can't stay with.

"Your right. Completely right. How about when everyone gets home, we talk about this?" She asked this one little thing of me, how could I refuse.

"Of course, thank you." I hugged her lightly then made my way to eat another cookie. Esme may think that the smell of human food is repulsive, but she still cooks better then anyone I've ever met.

Time to wait I guess.


	12. Someone didn't text back

Hey guys: ) Thanks for the great reviews: ) I got some polls on my profile, please take it: ) it will help alot

Bella POV

* * *

"Esme while I wait for Ed- everyone to get home would you like to do something?" I asked coming out with my cookie, and a spare.

"Of course!" She said exitedly. "Has anyone shown you the whole house yet?" I shook my head wondering why i haden't seen it all yet. "Well then lets go!" She jumper up and lead me to a hall way I've never seen.

Walking through the hall I noticed several pictures of the Cullens. There where wedding pictures, pictures of the whole family infront of houses, then there was one, I would dare say my favorite. I didn't know where it was taken, who by, or why. That didn't make it my favorite, it was because they all looked so... human. So happy. They where all laughing in a, what looked to be a living room, everyone of them laughing, there eyes bright, their smiles lifting.

"Thats my favorite." Esme stated in a small voice form behind me. "Alice and Jasper had joined us only a year before. Everyone loved them, and they fit in so well. We had just moved to europe then. I don't even know what we were laughing at. We just where."

"What happened?" I asked still looking at the picture. My eyes locked on Edward, he looked amazingly perfect. I had never seen him that happy, or laughing that hard.

"I don't know really. Edward became... distant. He was still always around, but more like, he was in his own mind more then ours. This made everyone change. Alice started to look for ways to help. Rose kept her distance, afraid to say something. I always worried about him, as did Carlisle. We were still happy and laughed, but never like that." When she finished her voice small in the beggining now tiny and sad.

"It's my favorite too. Everyone looks so human. I hope it's like that again." I spoke with out meaning too, I just said what I thought.

"I do to." She said simply. "Well on with the tour i guess." I forced my eyes away and saw her shaking off her memories.

We walked to the end of the hall which was Carlisle study, then went to the library, Jasper's Study, basement which had the entertainment in it, a large room with a piano which I made me remember Edward played, she told me where everyone's room was and I found out my room was right next to Edward's. Their house was beautiful.

When we were done I noticed the tour had taken about a hour. Esme had told me all kinds of stories, about them, their houses, their lives, their pictues. Everything.

I only had about an hour till everyong came home so I was going to go to my room to think abnout some stuff. Esme gave to another thing of morphine so I wouldn't be in as much pain.

I laid accrosed the bed and something started to poke my leg. I pulled the phone that was laying on the table out of my pocket. OH NO EDWARD! I flipped it and saw i never replied to him. I complelty forgot! God Dammit! Theres noting to do now, I mean he's going to be home in about an hour, so whats the point? But I really want to... Hmm...? No I shouldn't.

I set the phone back on the the table it was left on and laid their thinking about, everything.

What would my life be like if I was a vampire?

Where am I going to go?

Could Edward ever love me?

Did the Cullens want me to stay?

How will i escape from Charlie?  
Could I?  
How?  
When?  
At what price, his life?

* * *

Alice POV

I knew it!  
I knew it!  
I knew it!

The BEST vision IN THE WHOLE WIDE MYTHICAL AND NON MYTHICAL WORLD JUST CAME TO ME!

Edward is going to tell Bella he loves her!!! And she loves him too!

Theres just a few little problems, first, i don't know when. Second, I don't know how. Third, I don't know where.

I got the vision At the end of 6th, and if it weren't for me having a different classs then him he would have seen it!

Oh, no! here he comes!

"Hey Edward!" I grinned then started thinking about what everyone was wearing throughout the day.

"Hey..." He said in a depressed manner.

"Whats wrong?" I asked worried. He can't be depressed! I mean he- he... has no homework... Right no homework.

"I texted Bella and she texted back but then just stopped. I only got one message, and all it said was we shouldn't come home. I just have this feeling she doesn't like me..." He sighed at the end.

"I bet she was sleeping or something. he likes you, I can see it in her eyes." I reasured him. I'm going to think about it! NO!

I LOVE JASPER! CUZ I REALLY LOVE HIM! JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER!  
I can't think of it!

"Alice! Think of what!? Your screaming in my head!" Edward screamed back at me. He must really be upset... Hmm...

* * *

Charlies POV (DOM DOM DOMMMMMMM!)

They had something to do with it... I know it. No one in there right mind would ever defend that bitch. Though that little one the spiky haired chick... I wouldn't mine taking that.

I'll could get both of them... Hmmm... That sounds like quite a good Idea.

(I could just have ended it here.)

* * *

Carlisle POV

How many time do I have to see a fishing injury?

Can't people just stay inside for a day?

I love my job, I really do. But right now, I don't wan to be here. I have childern to take are of, I have a new daughter to talk to about what is going to happen.

All I have is 15 minutes left. Then it will be 3 and I can leave.

"Doctor Cullen, please report to the emergancy room. Doctor Cullen please report the emergancy room, thank youy." Said the annoying voice on a speaker.

I walked to the emergancy only to be met by two people, one holding his hand for dear life then the other, who was by his bed holding his hand.

"What happened?" I asked in my doctor tone.

"Well we were fishing and-" CAN'T THEY JUST STAY INSIDE!!! "and I through my line back but it got stuck i his hand!" The woman coonnected to his non hurt hand said.

7 more minutes left. Just 7. 420 seconds... Oh god please go faster.

* * *

Oh y gosh, i'm so sorry. I have band camp right now, and it's 13 hours a day. I"M SORRY IT"S SHORT! PLEASE TAKE MY POLL!!!


	13. Even Emmetts sad

Hey guys: ) I'm sorry I'm taking so long. But keep reviewing, and don't forget to take the poll!!!

* * *

Rose's POV

Emmett and I where taking my BMW home, Alice, Jasper, and Edward where taking his Volvo. We all knew that Bella was going to have the _'What the heck is going to happen to me!?_' Talk with us. Thanks to Alice no less.

I've been think all day about two things, first killing that asshole or Charlie. Then, there's the big one, Alice has seen Bella as a vampire, but we didn't change her when she should have been. The future has changed, who knows what else could change. Maybe Bella could too, she could live.

"Babes, what are you thinking about?" Emmett voice asked into my thoughts.

"I- Maybe- Do you think maybe since Bella wasn't changed that she doesn't have to be? Maybe she could live a normal life?" I didn't want Bella to be put into a fate she didn't want. I watched Emmett glare at the steering wheel. I wondered what I did to make him like that. I know he liked Bella already, I mean even I did.

"The future changes. Fate doesn't." He said when we hit the turn off the house.

Though it was short, it meant alot. I know Emmett can be insightful, but that was... I'm not sure.

I guess he's right though. Fate doesn't change.

* * *

Esme POV

The kids where on there way, Carlisle is on his way, Bella's upstairs. I'm sitting here, waiting! My daughter is going to talk with my family about what is going to happen to her! What if she wants to live a normal life!?

OK, calm down, I can do this. If she wants a normal life, then that's Ok. Well, except for the part THAT WE ARE ALL GOING TO GET ATTACKED AND ALICE SAY HER AS A VAMPIRE! PLUS SHE COMMUNICATED WITH HER!

She is not going to have a normal life!

She is a Cullen!

AND THAT'S FINAL!!!

* * *

Third person (sorry)

Every Cullen had the same thought on their mind.

What is going to happen to Bella?

Then words may have differed but there intentions where all the same. The greatest fears of the Cullen's was sitting in the upstairs bed room of there 3 level house.

Bella Swan, The girl that had stolen all there hearts. The main being Edwards.

Edward who has the unfortunate good of listening to every ones thoughts. He is driving his car now, turning into the garage with his anxious siblings in the back. His mind is full of fearful responses that young Bella might come up with.

"I want to leave! You people make me sick!"  
"Be like you!? A monstrous, murderous, horrible creature!"  
"I hate you all."

Each time he would think of a new one his heart would tear a little more.

Alice on the other hand, had a heart so full of love she thought it might start pumping again. She, whose vision of Mr. Edward and Ms. Bella had not changed, knew the answer that was going to be reached. Though her thoughts were kept to a minimum. Meaning there was none. She continued to proclaim her love for Jasper and sing numerous song Edward did not care if her ever heard again.

As Edward car pulled to a stop, Emmett's pulled in also at a stop. Carlisle wiped in while Emmett and Jasper where helping there wife's out.

This was it.

The big talk.

Ever single dead nerve was standing on in. Walking-running-into the living room even Alice had a chill of worry run down her spine.

* * *

Bella's POV

I heard two car skid up then the slam of a door. There home.

I wasn't sure weather to be nerves or scared, so I was both. I rose from the bed and slowly made my way to the stairs. Taking one at a time so I didn't fall on my face. I kept my eyes away from every single person in that whole house. As I reached the bottom step and slightly looked at the panic written on all of there faces. Though panic was not the only emotion writen, each person held something different.

Emmett = Closed mind.  
Esme = Determined.  
Carlisle = Anxious.  
Rose = Confused.  
Alice = Sure.  
Edward = Dead.  
Jasper = Everything. He looked as though he could feel each and every emotion.

Seeing Edwards face is the one that got me, he looked like someone had killed him. No pun intended. Everything was dead. Even his eyes.

If me being here made him like that then I would leave. I would tell them all should go. I looked at Alice whose eyes glazed over for a split second I was about to ask what happened but they returned to normal just as fast. She looked at me with anger pouring from her eyes.

"NO! YOU MAY NOT!" She screamed at me. Everyone looked slightly confused, though Edward still looked dead and Jasper looked as if he where fighting something.

"Alice, calm down, I don't know what your talking about." I said to her thinking she would explain it.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! YOUR GOING TO TELL US YOU WANT TO LEAVE! ND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS A LIE! I SAW YOU CRYING IN YOUR ROOM RIGHT AFTER YOU TOLD US! YOU ARE STAYING HERE! THAT IS FINAL! YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE! I'LL LOCK YOU IN A ROOM IF I HAVE TO!!!" She screamed back. I internally smiled that she was screaming because she wanted me to stay. Emmett looked at me and sadness went through him. He turned around and walked away. I can't believe I did that to Emmett.

"YOU ARE A CULLEN NOW! NO DISCUSSION Esme yelled in my direction. I was shocked but touched at the same time. I wanted to see how Edward looked, but he was gone. Sadness in-cased me, he didn't want me here, so he left. He left because of me.

"Bella it's ok. Come on, lets go out side for a little." Jaspers voices came to me, it wasn't a scream, it wasn't demanding me to stay. It was friendly and kind.

"JASPER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Alice screamed at him too.

"I'M GOING TO BE NICE! CAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT! WHEN SHE CAME DOWN SHE WAS SCARED BUT DETERMINED! THEN SHE SAW HOW EVERYONE LOOKED AT HER, SHE THEN WENT TO CONFUSION, AND THEN TO SADNESS, SHE CHANGED HER MIND BECAUSE OF HOW EVERYONE WAS LOOKING AT HER!!! SO I'M GOING TO BE NICE! BECAUSE YOU GUYS HAVE FORGOT THE MOST IMPORTANT THING!!! ALICE'S VISION DIDN'T CHANGE UN TILL SHE LOOKED AT US!!!" His little rant drew a blank face to everyone's face. We walked through the kitchen, as he slid the door open I saw Emmett sitting on the ground. "I thought you'd like to tell him the truth, I'd take you to Edward, but I think that will take longer then a few minutes."

"Thank you." I said as I slipped outside, making my way to Emmett. "I wanted to stay, I wanted to live here, be with you guys. Then I came down, saw all your faces and thought that you guys didn't want me here, you didn't want me to stay, so I was going to make you guys happy and leave, I'm sorry" I told him. I sat next to him just waiting for him to say something.

"You know, you may be human, but your pretty cool." He said after a few minutes, then hugged me close. "I think you have someone else to go to know." He smiled then let go. "Have fun!" he called as I made my way back inside. I blushed deep red and he laughed.

I remember from the tour that Edward's room was right next to mine. Walking through the kitchen I saw Esme getting eggs, butter, and milk from the frig. Alice was at the table focusing very hard and a book labeled _'Cakes for dozens'. _They didn't even see me pass. In the living room Carlisle had a small smile and was sitting at the computer a phone plastered to his head as he was repeating 'Cullen crest, yes, yes, yes, cash, necklace, no, no, no, UGH!' Then he would repeat the words again. Jasper was engrosses in a 'Civil war' book. He was shaking his head and frowning at the text.

He looked up at me and mouthed 'They have it all wrong.' I smiled then went to the stares. I heard a sudden noise come from the kitchen, followed by a "Is it supposed to be this ... yucky?" Which was Alice's voice. I continued to go up the stairs.

After making it up the stairs I walked to The last door in the hall, Edward's. I knocked softly hearing nothing. Knocking again I heard a faint, noise. Not knowing what he said I opened the door and pocked my head in. Edward was lying on a Black leather couch, his hands over his face.

"Edward?" I asked. He jerked up and was at the door in the blink of an eye.

"Yes Bella?"His oh-so Velvet voice answered.

"Um..." I said trying to get my thoughts back on track. "I uh just- wanted to tell you that I really want to stay but, and I was going to say that down there. But I just, I saw how everyone looked, I mean if you don't want me to stay I don't have to, and um... that;s um... It I think. Yeah."

"Bella, why would you think we don't want you?" He asked opening the door letting me in.

"Well, I don't know, I just... did. Then when Alice was yelling, you left. So I thought you were mad that she wanted me here." I said. He suddenly wrapped his cold hard arms around me. I leaned into him, my nose touching the side of his neck. I didn't want to move. My arms went around his neck pulling him closer to me.

"I was never mad. I was upset, the way over I heard everyones thoughts, thinking about you staying and not staying." He explained. He heard their thoughts!?

"Your a mind reader!?" I have thought so many things about him! Oh my god, he can hear me!

"Yes, but, not you. I don't know why, I can't hear you though." He seemed slightly frustrated.

"Thank god." I sighed.

"BELLA!!!" Alice screamed. I quickly turned letting go of Edward, though he did not. "Edward let go!" She screamed again. How did she know? I'll ask her when ever Edward releases me. "I'm psychic! Now come down!" That made so much sense now...

"Um... Edward? You have to let go." I told him reluctantly.

"No I don't." He said in a -matter of fact' tone.

"Alice could hurt you ya know." I reminded him.

He looked down at me then looked at the door. His arms left me and he sped to the door. "She's mine!" He yelled then closed it quickly locking it. I let out a laugh and he soon joined me.

We sat on the couch talking for god knows how long. I learned that Jasper was empathic, also all about each of them. I laughed alot, and smiled even more. I didn't tell him about my life though. None of it.

"Your staying here, you know that right?" Edward said suddenly.

"I figured that when Alice threatened me with locking me in a room.

"No I mean, your staying with us." He said as if I were meant to get it.

"I know Alice said-" I tried again but was interrupted.

"No, I mean, forever." He said in a whisper.

"Oh." Was all I could think of, I was going to be like them? I... I loved that idea!

"Are you ok with that?" He asked.

"Very." Was all I said.


	14. It's final

I'm SO sorry guys! SO SORRY! PLEASE DON"T HATE ME!

* * *

Bella POV

"Finally Bella, I thought he ate you or something!" Alice giggled at me. I blushed deep red then looked at the ground.

"What did you want Alice?" I asked her after a few minutes.

"Well since it was only 4! I was going to say lets go shopping! But then nooooo you had to go off with Edward for hours. Now it's 9!" When she finished her little rant i was laughing. How could someone be so obsessed with shopping? She laughed with me then her eyes glazed over she gasped and shook her head trying to come out of it. Then it was back, this time her eyes filled with tears, her bottom lip quivered. I didn't know what to do, so I did the best thing I could.

"JASPER!!! EDWARD!!!" I screamed loudly, though my scream was caught off by the sound of Jaspers.

"CARLISLE!!!" He screamed with me. I looked around but didn't see him. What was wrong? Was everyone ok?

"Bella, no. Don't, don't go. Bella?" I heard Alice whisper in her daze of a vision. What was happening to me?

"Alice, it's me. Bella, I'm not going anywhere, I promise." I told her sincerely. I wasn't going anywhere, I was staying with my family. No matter what.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice POV

"Well since it was only 4! I was going to say lets go shopping! But then nooooo you had to go off with Edward for hours. Now it's 9!" I ranted to her while she laughed. I began to laugh to, but i felt my self being pulled into a vision.

_I was having a vision, one that Edward was watching too. It looked like I was breaking down because of something. Everyone was in a frenzy, no one saw Bella with me. She leaned over to me and whispered something. It was like everything was better after that. Like a bad storm, then all the sudden it's gone and theres a rainbow. _

I came out of it shaking my head, that was so weird. But then I was taken over by something stronger. Much Stronger.

_"Charlie stop it! She's your daughter!" Carlisle screamed as he stood in front Bella. Charlie's face softened and he lowered the gun in his hands._

_"Your right... She is my daughter." His voice was regretful. Carlisle stepped away from Bella holding his hand out for Charlie's gun. Charlie stun around raising his gun to give it to him. Then shot Bella so fast Carlisle didn't see it coming. Bella's eye's widened as her hands went to the stop in her chest that he shot. Her body gave out as she bled out. Carlisle dropped his attention from Charlie and ran to Bella. Though she wasn't looking at him, her eyes locked to Charlie._

_"Is this what you wanted? Was death always your goal?" She asked him trying to be as strong as she could. Carlisle reached to hold her but she stopped him. He had tears she knew wouldn't fall. She looked at Carlisle and smiled. "It's ok dad, I'll be fine, I always am right?" She held her breathe, holding the spot in her stomach, then she started to stand up. She got to her feet and slowly made her way to Charlie. "Answer me." She demanded to him. His face registered shock, then a small smile came to him. His hand flew to smack her accrosed the face but she caught it. His eye's flashed with anger, while hers stayed the same. Slightly happy. "You know, I've put up with you for so long. I just... Don't want to any more. I've had such a great time at the Cullens. They were my family, my true family. Nothing like you. I was though, I'm just like you sometimes. Though I don't abuse my childern, you see, I have that anger, then I have that personality you did have, and still do with this town. I can hide things, love things, and hate them. I know were all of this comes from to, you. I'm like you only because of the hated I feel for you. So, I'm setting myself free, I don't hate you Charlie. You are my birth father, I love you for that." She dropped his hand and fell to the ground once more, though this time she was not getting up. Carlisle was right there holding her. Her eyes shut to hide the tears that were coming. "Thank you for being here, I'm sorry I did this. Tell them i'm sorry... Please." She pleaded with Carlisle, he nodded his head quickly. She closed her eyes and smiled a little smile._

_"BELLA!" Edward screamed running as fast as he could. He got to her and held her. "NO!" "Don't leave me please!" "PLEASE!!!" He sobbed to her. "Please, I love you." He whispered. But she was gone._

"Alice, it's me. Bella, I'm not going anywhere, I promise." I heard Bella whisper to me while she set her hands on my shoulders. The vision left me and a peaceful one came.

_"Edward, do you take Bella to be your loftily wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health..."_

They got married!!! Wait. She died. They got married. EDWARD!!!.

"Alice? Are you ok? What did you see?" Bella asked me her hand still on my shoulders.

"Bella, wheres Edward?" I asked her frantically.

"I don't know, Jasper was screaming to Carlisle about needing help. Oh no." She let go of my shoulders and took off as fast as she could up the stairs. By surprise she didn't trip. I followed her up just as fast, which was pretty slow I might add.

* * *

Bella POV

As soon as I got to Edwards room I found everyone standing around him. He looked like he was in shock. His eyes were open, he looked as if he were about to cry.

"Edward!" I ran past everyone and throw myself around the marble Edward. My arms went around his neck as I hugged myself to him. He came to life immediately and his arms slid around my waste hugging my to him as closely as he could with out hurting me. His face was deep in my hair intaking my smell. I finally pulled away but he did not release me.

"Your not going to leave me. Ok?" His voice was hurt, sad, angry, ad loving all at the same time.

"What happened Edward?" Carlisle asked. Edward finally released me but kept an arm around my waste holding me to him.

"It was Alices vision." He said looking at Alice. She closed her eyes and grimly shook her head.

"Tell us about it." I told them. ALices eyes locked to mine.

"I don't know where you were. But Carlisle was there, so was Charlie. Charlie had a gun, Carlisle told him that you were his duaghter and he didn't really want to hurt you. Charlie is such a good actor, Carlisle went to get the gun but Charlie shot you. You fell but then you got back up. I don't know how either. You told Charlie to answer you and he went to slap you but you didnt let him. You told him that he was your birth father and you loved him for that. You also told him you were like him because of the hate you felt at him. Then you forgave him. You fell to the ground again and this time Carlisle grabbed you. You told him you were sorry you did this and thanked him for being there. Then you told him to tell us sorry too. You closed your eyes and smiled a little, thats when Edward got there, he told you not to leave but you were gone. You died that day Bella." She told me her vision... I died. Charlie killed me. I didn't tell them Cullens I was going? I'm going to die. Why didn't Carlisle make me a vampire? "Thats not all." Alice said again. We all looked at her once more. "Then, after you calmed me down. I saw you getting married." WHAT!?

"But... I thought I died. How in the heck does that happen?" I asked her stunned.

"I don't know, you said you weren't going anywhere. When did you decide that?" She inquired.

"Well right after I said that. I told myself I was going to stay here, no matter what." I little smile played on her face and she rushed over to me and hugged me. It was a little strange being that Edward still had his arm around me, but ALice didn't seem to mind.

"Carlisle, if Bella goes anywhere with you and you don't have Edward or myself there then you can't go. Not untill Charlie is dead and Bella is a vampire." Alice said to him while still hugging me. He nodded. Then he and Esme came and gave me a hug. Alice, Edward, and Esme did not release me.

"I wanna hug her too!" Emmett voice boomed in. I suddenly felt the hug people were giving me get a little tighter. And that when moving became impossible.

* * *

Bella POV (10 Day's later)

It's been 2 weeks today. 2 Whole weeks with no Charlie, and with the Cullens. I don't think i'v ever been so happy. Emmett a big Teddy bear and brother. Rose is a great sister and friend. Jasper is the best. Friend. Brother. Protector. He's really great. ALice is well Alice. I couldn't ask for more. She the Best little hyper active pixie. Carlisle and Esme are the best parents you could ever have. Then theres Edward, he is. Unexplainable. Though I think love of my life might fit in there. Oh yeah, it defiantly does.

The briuses are staring to fade. My ribs wont be ok for about 4 months. The memories I have will never go away, at least not in this life time. I stated to think about Alice's vision. I don't know why, but I feel like forgiving him is something I should do. But, I don't know...

Right now I'm sitting with Carlisle by the phone, were going to call my mother. I've tried not to think about her that much. Maybe I could forgive her maybe I couldn't. The CUllens know all about my mother, I told them when they thought calling might be good. So here I sit.

"Ok. You can call." I tell Carlisle with a nod as to say i'm ready. He quickly picks up the phone and dails the number. I see him set the phone down and give him a questioning look. He pushes a small button on the side of the phone and suddenly the ringing becomes loud enough for even my ears to hear.

"Speaker." He says inbetween the ringing.

"Hello?" Says a woman's voice on the other end, it was soft and kind. But still my mother.

"Hi, My name is Dr. Cullen. I was wondering if you've heard any news on Bella?" Carlisle replied sounding very professional.

"News on Bella? Are you sure you have the right number sir?" She didn't even think of me as her daughter?

"Is this not Reneè Swan?"

"Yes, of course it is."

"Do you not have a daughter?" She does.

"Yes, her name is Lily Dawson." (couldn't remember phils last name.)

"So, you don't have a 17 year old daughter named Isabella Marie Swan?" Carlisle seemed to be getting angry, not at me because he's seen my birth records but at her for acting do stupid.

"Oh." She saif flatly. "Isabella. Charlies daughter." Ouch.

"Yes, I'm calling to inform you that Bella has been missing for 10 days now." He informed her looking at my smile.

"Um... ok." She said it voice that i remembered so well. One that didn't care. I heard little foot steps come on the other line then it stopped. "HI!!!" Came a happy little girls voice. "I'm wiwy! I'm fwree!(3)" She sounded cute and happy.

"Phil, hun, come get Lily for me. please." She said to someone on the side. She said 'hun' and 'please'. This is not the same woman. "Ok, um... thanks for telling me about 'her'. Its very ... nice to know." I thought that when kicked out was bad enough but now she has her perfect little family.

"Well being her mother i'm suprised Charlie hasn't informed you about this yet."

"Yeah well, I asked not to know. You see, Isabella was very much a rebel child. When she was 14 I got remarried to Phil Dawson. She couldn't take not being the star of my life. I demanded to live with Charlie. I asked her to stay but she made it very clear that I could not have a part of her life anymore." Ok then. If that's how she wants it then ok. But I don't want Carlisle to have to sit through this anymore. I thought about my plan hoping Alice would have a vision real quick.

"Dad! Alice is making me go shopping again!" I whinned at Carlisle. Calling him dad seemed natural. It felt right.

"Daddy, please make Iz go with me... please daddy." Alice said suddenly behind me she gave me a wink and looked back to Carlisle.

"I'm sorry Reneè, my daughters are at it once more. I'm sorry if my news has bothered you or upset you, goodbye." He hung up with out hearing a response.

"Thank god." He sighed.

"Nice plan, Iz." Alice's knowing smile had be worried.

"What is it Alice?" I asked half afraid.

"Well, when you become a vampire, we don't have to move. you'll look so different no one will recognise you and we can call you Iz, Teachers can call you Izzy. No one will suspect that you Isabella." She grinned evilly at me.

"That ways away. Alice." I can't get my hopes up, stop being exited. You are not exited. I heard Jasper chuckle from some wear in the house followed by Edward chuckling. "Shut up you two!" Both increased their laughter.

"That reminds me Bella, maybe a date should be set. For your change I mean." Carlisle said with a debating face. Suddenly Jasper, Edward, and Esme were standing with us.

"Wait!" Yelled Rose. Then Rose and appeared with the rest of us. There hair was messed us and cloths wrinkled. "Pretend that was as dramatic as theirs was." Rose whispered to me. I started laughing at her and gave her an ok.

"Ok, so when do we want to do this?" Esme asked me. um... i don't know!

"Um..." When did I want this. Well, I wanted this now!!!

"Three days." Alice said. Everyone took in a breathe and slowly began to nod.

"Ok." Breathed out.

Three days was all I had. Oh my gosh. I only had three days. Edward. Three days until I was a vampire with no human memories. Did I want Edward to know? Yes. I did. I mean the first day I was here he seemed to be upset that I didn't want to go out with him. His whole family wanted us together. But then her looked sad I was going to stay, though he said he wasn't. Ugh he is so confusing!

"Edward? Can I um... Talk? To um... you? Maybe?" I asked nervously. His eyes met mine and he nodded frantically.

* * *

Edward POV

Three days. Thats it? Oh gosh!

"Edward? Can I um... Talk? To um... you? Maybe?" Bella asked me sounding nervous. I quickly nodded following her.

We came to her door and she walked in motioning for me to come in to. I walked in to see her lying on her bed.

"Don't just stand there lay with me, I mean. We need to talk, don't you think?" She looked at me awaiting my answer.

I laid next to her turning my head so that I was looking in to her beatiful brown eyes. "Your right. We do."


	15. He's back

: ) I'm updating again! I learned that I can get on this at school! It's wonderful!

UGH!!! SORRY It's taking so long, I just found out I have Baterial Broncitious, thats why it's taking so long.

* * *

TAKE THE POLL!!! IT'S ABOUT TO END!!! CHARLIE WILL BE DYING SOON!!! BUT NOT IF YOU DON'T VOTE!!!

Bella POV

"I like you." I said breathing deeply so I wouldn't blush. This is Edward! He won't-

"I like you too." -like me. ... Um... What just happened? Wait. Did Edward just. Say, he, liked, me!? OH MY GOSH! Calm down, I can do this, I can do this!

"What are we going to do about this?" I asked hoping his lips being on mine would be the answer.

"What do you want to do?" He raised one of his perfect eyebrows in question while that crooked smile played on his wonderful mouth.

"I have 3 human days left. We could do so many things." I leaned my head forward so my nose brushed against his.

"So many things you haven't done." He leaned a little bit more so his nose grinded smothly acrossed my lips. Then he tilted his head so are lips were so close I could feel his icey cold breathe, and gosh it was heaven.

I closed my eyes in antisipation, when something cold and hard brushed against my lips I lost all control. I flung my arms around his neck grabbing his hair. He groaned and his arms pulled me closer to him. But I wanted to be even closer. The intensity that we were kissing at screamed, need and want, but even deeper then that it screamed love.

Uhhh... I... Edward... God... More... Want... Uhhh... (Translate this to 'God Edward I want more!' Bella can't make clear thoughts right here.)

I threw off the blankets and swang my leg Edwards hips never once breaking the kiss. I was soon straddling his hips, I ground into him reseving the sexiest damn thing I have EVER heard. I want that noise again! A bulge begain to push into thy and I almost lost it, right then.

My back suddenly hit the bed and Edward was on top of me looking 'oh so fuckable'. My legs still wrapped around his hips. His lips left mine and made their way down my neck I felt his razor sharp teeth slid down my neck causing me to moan loadly.

"Bella I don't wanna stop." Edward half pleaded and half moan into my neck.

"We have to." Did I just say that??? NO!!! I don't wanna stop!

"Why?" Topaz eyes looked into mine and didn't let me look away. He looked like a child who was getting his favorite video game taken away.

"I can think of a reason or two!" Screamed an annoying pixie at my door. "I really didn't want to see my brother and best friend getting it on!."

"WHAT!?" Came 2 male voices. Two **over**_proctective _male **_brother _**voices.

"Edward, you need to run." I said quickly, though I don't think Edward heard. He was to busy trailing his nose from my colorbone to my ear where he oh so sweetly took my lobe between those teeth that I wanted so bad to bite me and very lightly grazed it.

Just as I was about to tell him again the door burst open, thus revealing Jasper and Emmett with no very pleased expressions. Though, looking at the current position of Edward and myself I didn't think they would be.

Suddenly Edward was on the other side of the room.

"That wasn't what it looked like guys." He said breathing hard and looking scared.

"Edward, you should run. NOW!" Emmett screamed at him with a roaring voice. I didn't even see him leave, I only felt wind hit my face and heard the door slam shut.

"5" Jasper said keeping in a laugh.

"4" Alice followed giggling.

"3! 2! 1!" Emmett screamed in the same tone he had used with Edward. Then strangly enough they all broke out laughing.

"I don't get it..." I said slowly feeling very confused.

"We just wanted to freak out Edward, it's only once every 50 years or so we can, so we like to take the opertunity too." Jasper explained laughing even more. Ohhh... Now, i get it.

"So your not mad?" I asked fearfilly.

"Not really, we all know you love each other." Emmett said calming down. I started blushing deeply, love? I knew i was in love with Edward, but is he in love with me?

"Um... well... I wouldn't go that far! But, um... ya I uh... guess." I stubled out finally.

"Come on Bella, Esme made you dinner." Alice said pulling me off the bed.

That night Edward din't come back, well not untill after I went to sleep, which made me sad yes, but it did make all the other Cullens laugh. Sometimes I think that just a little more and they would look like they did in the picture, human and happy.

* * *

Bella's Pov. Friday Morning (The next day)

My dreamless slumber came to an end with Esme knocking on my door.

"Bella, Sweety? Are you up?" She called throw the door.

"Ya, give me a second Esme. I have to brush my teeth." I said rubbing my eyes. I went to the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth. I looked into the mirror, which was something I hadn't done much in the last 2 weeks. I looked _healthy _strangely enough. Things were healing, mentaly and emotionaly.

I started down the stairs when I heard the local news repoter voice, which wasn't uncommon Esme liked to listen to it. But was stopped my was he said MY name.

' _The local Cheif of polic's daughter has been missing for 15 days now. The search for her has not died down. In fact we currently have her father and best friend with us today. Charlie Swan and Jacob Black. _

_I'm Isabella's father and I would just like to say, if your listening, just give her back, please. Thats my only little girl, PLEASE! _

_I'm Jacob, Bella has been my best frined since we were little and I know that she's out there, and all I want to do is see her again. I know she didn't run away, she would never do that, her life was great. We're going to find who ever took her, and we'll get her back._

_Cries from a hopeful family. Isabella if your listening, people here miss you, it's time to come home. And here Fred with the weather ... '_

Jacob Black was back. With my father. Jacob who threw me in the ocean. Jacob Black was back... and after me.

* * *

Sorry it's short guys : ( I'll try updating in the next week.


	16. Tempting Death

I was really depressed when I wrote this, sorry. BUT THIS IS NOT THE END!!!  
Enjoy : )

* * *

Bella POV

"Esme!" I scrambled down the stairs but heard no reply "Esme!!! Carlisle!" Nothing. Were where they???

"Sorry little Bella, no ones here to save you. You thought they liked you? Did you really? That so cute, truly it is. But that woman you called Esme, she was happy to let me in, why do you think she got you up?" A gruff low voice came from behind me, I turned around to a man over 6 foot, long hair, and they deep brown eyes of my once best friend. Jacob. Jacob Black was standing infront of me telling me Esme didn't want me. Which couldn't be true, it wasn't I knew this.

"What do you possibly want Jacob?" I stared into his angry eyes I wasn't scared of him, not anymore. I had the Cullens, and I wasn't afraid to die.

"I came for you, I heard you went missing. I thought Charlie finally did something right and killed you. When he said you went missing, I knew that couldn't happen. If it did then there was a possibility you could be happy. Now why on this FUCKING EARTH WOULD I WANT THAT!!!" The fury in his voice growing with every word.

"Where did you go, last year. After you threw me in the ocean?" I asked, emotionless.

"Well, I learned some pretty awesome things about my self. Like, i'm a werewolf. I could kill you, right now." An evil smirk emerged on his face. A smile that said 'It's time for the end.'

* * *

Esme POV

"Bella, Sweetie? Are you up?" I called threw the door.

"Ya, give me a second Esme. I have to brush my teeth." I could tell I scared the poor girl, so I made my way down to finish her breakfest.

A knocking noice came from the door, though I wasn't really sure who could be here, I mean, it wasn't easy to find. I opened the door to find Charlie, Bella's biological father. I wanted to kill him, right here. But of course I couldn't.

"Chief Swan, may I ask what your doing here?" I asked actually shocked by him being here.

"Your kids have caused some trouble at school Ms. Cullen. You have to come with me." He stared at me like no knew I had to say no. "And if you don't I'll have to search your house and forcefully take you."

"I'm making breakfest. The stove is on." I told him, adding the extra fear in my voice.

"Well maybe telling you that your husband is in jail for murder will help you." Carlisle? Jail? Murder!? Oh my! Whats happened!!! Wait, I can't leave Bella.

" Why are you trying to get me out of my house Charlie?" I asked looking in to his eyes angrily. Suddenly I smelled something horrible.

"He's not, I am." Said a deep voice from behind me. I felt hands on my head and there was a snap, then. Nothing.

* * *

Alice POV before anything happened.

It's only 2nd period, I have this feeling about today and not a good one either. I haven't had a vision yet, so I guess theres nothing to worry about, but it doesn't stop me.

I started relaxing trying to get a read on the house. My fear was starting to come to life when I couldn't 'see' anything!

Looking as far in the future as I could, I noticed something missing, well two things really. Esme, and Bella. Thats when I flipped, I faked sick and got out of their as fast as possible.

I drove down the road, at one point reaching 120 mph. I knew I had to hurry or it would be to late. At the turn in I could smell something revolting, I couldn't quite place it but I knew it could be good. I parked quickly and started running.

He's not, I am." I heard a deep voice say. A snap followed and thats when I made my move. I could see Charlie looking at at something and a tall long hair man walk inside. BELLA!

As I got closer I could see Esme's neck broken and her lying on the ground. I knew she wasn't dead, but I still wanted to cry at the sight. I heard another car approaching, this sent very familiar. It was Edward and Jasper. I didn't stop, I ran right pass Charlie and into the house, I'd let the boys take care of him and Esme.

"I don't care if your a stupid dog. You came here for one thing, and we both know what that is." I Could here this male and Bella talking. She knew him. I stopped and hide behind the door listening to them.

"Bella Bella Bella. Why are you rushing this? Do you honestly want to die? Is that what your doing living with vampires? Is this your suicide attempt?" His thick voice even sent chills up my spine.

"No, I live with the only family I've ever had, and if you don't like it you can get the hell over it." She spat into his face.

On the outside I could hear Charlie's car leave and seconds later Edwards and Jasper arrive. I told Edward not to come in yet. Then tuned out the call he made to Carlilse. Jasper I couldn't help let him in. Not because I couldn't tell him no just because as soon as Edward made the call Jasper was right next to me.

"If you know whats good for you you'll shut up Bella!" Growled the man angrily. Jasper tensed like he knew what was coming. A vision suddenly came into mind.

* * *

**It was Bella and I we were talking. Just like any other day. But I knew she made this one , she decided right then that we would talk when this was over.**

**" Alice tell them I love them. Jasper and Emmett where the best brothers I could ask for, and you and Rose where the sisters. I could never ask for better parents, a better family or better friends. And tell Edward... tell him I'll always will." **

* * *

Just that fast and it was over.

"God Jacob! Be a man for once is your life! Do what you came here to do!" Screamed Bella, what was she doing!? I waited for something to happen but nothing did "Come on Jacob, show us all your strength!" Did she know we were here? "Come on jacob! Do it!!!" She was taunting him.

"Don't Tempt me!" This Jacob character yelled back.

"STOP BEING SUCH A WEAK LITTLE BOY AND KILL ME!!!" As soon as the words came out of her mouth everything stopped. The world fell silent. Jasper and I moved so we were seen and could see.

A growl erupted from Jacob and his body started to shake Jasper and I ran for Bella but Jacob took a turn for the worse. He threw himself forwards then growled again. He flung his head back and howled, then his body seemed to explode into a bear size wolf. He flung his paw back ripping into my stomach. I screamed in agony and fell on the ground Jasper was next his chest almost ripped out.

I looked at Bella and heard Edward scream at her to run. She did not. She stayed in her place. She looked at me and mouth 'i'm sorry' then the wolf attacked her. I heard Jacob tearing threw her, and Edward tearing threw Jacob.

I closed my eyes feeling my body trying to feel it's self.

The silent motionless world listened to one thing, the scream of a 17 year girl whose body had finally given up.


	17. Goodbye

2 CHAPTER IN ONE DAY!!! : )

* * *

Edwards POV

* * *

Alice's mind was frantic threw first and second. I finally thought she had calmed down until I didn't hear her at all.

"Edward, wheres Alice?" Jasper asked sensing my worry.

"I don't know. I think she went home, I'll tell Emmett and Rose where going to go see if she's ok after class." I told him wondering why she left so early.

3rd period ended just 5 minutes after that. I went and found Emmett and Rose in the lunch room.

"Hey Eddie!" Emmett greeted me.

"Don't call me that, Emmett. Look, Jasper and I are going to go check on Alice, she left. Stay here." Emmett quickly nodded and I went to the parking lot only to find a very upset Jasper.

"Somethings wrong, I can feel it." He told when I entered the car. 'If something happens to her I don't know what I'll do. What if it's Bella, then Edward would fall apart. Oh god...'

"It's not Alice, or Bella." Jasper's thought stayed in my mind as I sped down the road. While turning in to the drive I saw Alices car. Oh god

'Her car, somethings wrong. oh go, oh god, oh god!' Jasper thought as he flew out of the car and took off top speed. I quickly followed behind him catching up easily. Charlie's cruiser passed us and I wanted to go after him, until I heard what he was thinking.

'Ha-ha, that's what she gets for thinking she could protect Bella.' She!? She who???

We stopped in front of the house only to see Esme lying on the ground with a broken neck. Right now she was sort of knocked out, we're already dead so she can't die, but she doesn't have any brain functions.

'Edward don't come in,' Alice.

I went to tell Jasper why but he was already gone.

I quickly called Carlisle.

"Edward? Whats wrong?" His worried voice came throw the phone.

"Somethings wrong with Bella, and Esme is lying on the ground with a broken neck, you have to hurry up." I told him frantically.

"What? I'm on my way, what happened there?" I could hear him telling someone he had an emergency then running out of the hospital.

"I don't know but it smells like the La Push werewolves we made a treaty with all those years ago." It was covering the house and Esme." I think there's one in with Bella."

"Where is everyone else?" HE asked while he turned teh ingition on.

"Emmett and Rose are at school, and Jasper and Alice are in the house." Where I should be.

"Call them. I'll be home in seconds." Then the phone went dead.

I knew Emmett would have his phone, waiting for the call no less.

Ring

Ring

"Is everything OK?" He demanded.

"Get here, now." I told him then hung up. I knew they would get here about the same time as Carlisle.

"STOP BEING SUCH A WEAK LITTLE BOY AND KILL ME!!!" I heard Bella Scream at the top of her lungs. Everything stopped when I heard that. I dropped my phone and ran in only in time to see Jasper chest get ripped away by a bear size wolf.

"Bella run!" I screamed to her. But, she didn't I didn't have time to think. The wolf jump on Bella slashing and ripping. I hit it hard, knowing the only way to kill it. Biting it.

Every time he'd throw me to the ground he'd go to Bella, I could smell the blood. She didn't try to run though. I finally got my teeth close enough but he threw me off an was on Bella once more. This time I gave it my all. My teeth ruffly grabbed into his neck. He fell and howled in pain, but at the same time, Bella screamed for the first time threw this all. But that scream did so many things.

It caused Carlisle, Emmett and Rose to run faster then ever. It bought the world out of it's motionless silence. And it broke my heart because I knew, she was so far gone.

I picked her up in my arms, looking at the blood and gashes covering her body. I knew if there was one way to save her, I could do it.

I sank my teeth into every free spot I could find. Then I held her. Just rocking back and forth, not knowing anything of what was going to happen.

"EDWARD!!!" Rose screamed as she came in to our massacred living-room her breath hitched when she saw Jasper and Alice lying on the floor. They were quickly healing but still hurt. Then a dry sob came from her when she saw Bella lying in my arms dead. "B-Bell-Bella" She breathed out as she sat down next to me and started stroking some of her bloody hair.

Emmett and Carlisle were the next to come in, helping Esme in. Esme took one look at Bella and her eye watered, I think I could hear her heart breaking. Carlisle and Emmett put Esme on the couch and took a look at the room. Carlisle didn't look at Bella, he went to look at Alice and Jasper.

I didn't have the strength to read their minds anymore. I had lost the ony person I would ever love.

'Edward' Whispered a name in my mind.

"Bella?" I suddenly said. Everyone in the room looked at me, except Carlisle.

"She's gone Edward, there's no heart beat." Rose said sadly.

"I heard her. Her thoughts, I heard her, I swear!" I put my ear on her chest searching for something. But nothing came.

"I believe him." Alice's weak voice came out. We all knew not to bet against Alice.

**_Bump._**

" She's still alive! Her heart still beating!" I yelled to them. Carlisle's head was the first to shoot up and be over to where I sat, then Emmett, Esme, Alice, ans even Jasper made it over. We all listened for something. Just another beat is all we needed. No one said Anything.

After about 2 minutes I almost gave up, but I still stayed strong.

**_Bump_**

"Did you hear that?" I asked them. They all looked wide eyed and nodded their answers.

"Get my syringe! NOW!" Carlisle screamed. "Edward, I need you to bite your wrist, hard. I need to get some of your venom ." I didn't ask questions I just just did as I was told. Emmett came back with the syringe and Carlisle quickly placed it in my rapidly healing wound.

He got as much venom as he could he gabbed the needle into Bella's weak heart.

"This is her only chance. We'll know soon if it's working or not." We all nodded once again. I picked her up and took her to her room. Esme and Alice got most of the blood off and changed her cloths, but couldn't help their crying as they did it. We all stayed with her after that. No one said a word.

For 5 hours, then I couldn't take looking at her like that anymore. Emmett, Jasper, and I went down stairs and took the werewolf that had done this to the treaty line.

"Who is that!?" Demanded a voice. A tall strong man with black hair asked us.

"His name was Jacob." Jasper answered for us.

"Come with me. I am Sam, the pack leader. No one will hurt you." We followed him silently. We reached an area with about 7 other young men. They all looked at thee body and ran over.

"It's Jacob." Sam said to them. They all looked ... angry, at... him? Still not wanting to read their minds I laid him down.

"He attacked a human, on are land. well, a human, at our home." They looked shocked then angry again.

"What was a human doing there? And who was this human?" Sam asked us.

"She was hiding from her father, he abused her. It was Bella Swan." I told them, sadness engulfing my voice.

"Bella?" Said one of the younger ones I nodded yes.

"We want to see her." Another one demanded.

"We can't go on their land." Sam told them. A few boys shock their heads.

"I don't care, she would have been dead if it wasn't for us. We want to see her!" They demanded. She would have been dead?

"You can come, but tells us what your talking about. Please." Jasper begged Sam.

"Before Jacob changed, he was Bella's best friend. We all knew about Charlie, but who would beleive us? So we protected her while she was here. Jacob asked Bella out one day, she politely declined him. Then he started to get angry. You see are change makes are angry more intense. Well he hit then, he threw her in the ocean. Seth, jumper in and pulled her out quickly. Then Jacob changed, he never went back to his old self. We had to watch Bella's house for months so he didn't attack her. But then, one day he just left. I'm sorry for the trouble he has caused, is Bella alright?" Sam asked after telling us his story.

"No. We had to change her, but we don't know if it will work. We thought she was dead, most of her blood is in our living room. My brother Alice and his mate, my sister Alice were both injured as well. And he broke my mother, Esme's neck." They all looked disgusted.

"I'm so sorry." The boy who I was guessing was Seth said.

"Follow us." Emmett said taking off running. We ran back to the house we stepped in and all glanced at the blood then walked up stairs. We entered the room and all of the pack gasped.

We sat there for another few hours. No sign that Bella would make the change, no sign at all.

We waited, and waited. yet nothing happened.

**A day passed**, some of the pack left, then would come back. Seth and Sam cleaned up the blood down stairs, saying it was the least they could do.

**Two days passed.**

The pack stayed almost as much as us. Alice hadn't talked yet. The treaty has been broken, on both sides. We just decided to forget it. Most of the pack had become are friends. Little conversations here and there.

No one smiled. No one breathed to hard. Not until Seth screamed for us to come in.

"HURRY!!!" He yelled, everyone dashed into the room. We looked at him like he was crazy, Bella was still there, bruised and beaten.

"What is it?" I asked him. He started pointing at her face.

"LOOK! Right there!" He got closer and pointed to one of her less damaged eyes.

"I don't see anything." I told him. Everyone was looking at her face. Then suddenly Alice squealed while looking at her arm. Rose was next looking at one of her legs.

"That's right, you don't see anything, because nothing is there. No gashes, scratches, bruises. She's healing." Seth said grabbing her hand.  
I took the other one and once again, we all sat there. This time we would find random things, that had been there.

**Bump**

**Bump**

**Bump**

"Is that her heart?" Seth asked me.

"After 3 days the heart starts to speed up then it stops, that how we know they changed." Hearing it was beginning to give me new found hope.

"But it's only been 2 days." Sam said joining in.

"It's supposed to beat threw the whole thing now that she is getting stronger so is her heart." He nodded his understanding.

**3 Days **

**BUMP BUMP BUMP **

**BUMP BUMP **

**BUMP**

**...**

"Bella?" I asked when her heart stopped. Carlisle and Esme had everyone behind them, just in case.

Suddenly a pair of red eyes opened and looked at me. She sat straight up looking at each one of us.

* * *

Bella POV

* * *

What happened?

Where am I?

Why are there so many people around me?

Who where most of the people around me?

'Look at her, she's so beautiful.'

'My beautiful daughter.'

'I'm so glad she's ok.'

'Edward, she's confused.'

"Your right, I am." I said to the voice my voice came out different, like bells even. Everyone got a confused look upon their face, except my favorite blond headed brother. I looked at him and began to frown, I had never noticed the multiple scars that were there.

"Do you know who I am Bella?" Alice asked me. Of course I knew who she was. 'If she doesn't remember I don't know what i'll do.'

"Edward, I can 'hear' them." I said to him while he sat holding my right hand.

'Bella, can you hear me?' He ask me, but, he never moved his lips. I nodded yes and everyone seemed to look pleased.

"She's a mind reader, how excellent." Carlisle said smiling. 'That seems wonderful with her and Edward' He thought right after. While looking over everyone, I kept looking at the 7 native American looking boys all looking at me.

"Hello Bella." The eldest looking one said. I looked closely at him and gasp. WHERE THESE THE PACK BOYS!? WHAT THE HECK HAVE THEY BEEN EATING!? THERE HUGE!

"Sam?" I asked him. A younger one did a fist pump in the air.

"Embry I told you she'd remember us! You and Quil owe me 5$!" Seth? 'Come on Bella remember me.' He thought towards me.

"Ok I wanna see if I get this right." I said to them as I let go of Edwards hand. But as I did, all the random voices in my head went away. "Edward, think something." He gave me a confused look then I waited, but I didn't hear anything. "I can't hear you." I told him sensing my own worry. Carlisle got a lost in thought expression on his face and I decided to do my own research. I walked over to jasper and put my hand on his. Suddenly I was over come with different things, worry, confusing being the heaviest. I let go quickly, then walked to Alice. "Can you have you make yourself have a vision?" She nodded and her eye's started to glaze over. I slid my hand on hers and found myself caught into a vision.

**It was me, I think, my hair was longer, nicer. I might have been taller, I didn't even look like myself really. I looked... Like a Cullen.**

**I was standing in a long blue dress looking at Edward. Suddenly he got down on one knee and took my hand.**

**"Bella, I love you so much, will you marry me?" He asked taking a ring out of his pocket. Showing my the antic black dimand. **

**And thats were it ended.**

"Alice? What did you see?" Edward asked probably by my star struck expression. I mean, 'he' was going to ask 'me' to 'marry' him!

"Couldn't you see?" She asked confused.

"No every time Bella touches someone I can't hear them." He said becoming aggravated.

"Interesting." Carlisle said entering the conversation. I looked around to find everyone, still staring. Emmett was beginning to become restless.

"Guy, we have eternity to figure me out. For right now lets just do something really important, like me help Seth get $10" I said shooting a smile towards him. Everyone started laughing except Emmett would looked a little said. "And MOST importantly let Emmett say or do whatever he's been dying to do." His smile lit up the whole house and before I knew it I was tackled and swung over in the air.

"BELLS!!! YOUR OK!!! AND DEAD!!! well, vampire dead... BUT STILL OK!!!" He shouted while swinging me. Then he sat me down and shoved is finger in my face. "Don't you ever do that to me again little girl." He face was a mixture of anger, depression, and hurt.

"I wont. I promise." I said after thinking about how I got here. Jacob, wolf, killed, mauled... Ya I remember now...

I spent the rest of the day talking to the pack- of werewolf's I had just learned- telling me all about the past. Listening to my family rant and laugh, while I held Edward's hand not caring if he wanted me to or not. Listening to the laughing thoughts, and reminiscing. Then suddenly I excused myself and went in to Esme's storage space and go there camera. I snuck back down and set it up in the doorway so they couldn't see. I set the timer and went back in. As I sat down Emmett jumped up and raised his hands.

"Wait guys! Have you heard the one about the waitress and the nun!?" He said excitedly, we all started laughing and I heard the camera click. Definitely a keeper.


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue - This is just scenes, wrapping things up.

The death of Charlie...

I knew what I had to do. It was time, all the pain he had caused, to me, everyone. Though looking at my new life, my new family, my new home. I didn't want to start that with murder.

I walked to the door with the bloody clothes I was killed in. I knocked knowing he was home and just waited. I couldn't find anger with him, not for myself at least. I was angry at him only for the pain he caused my family.

**Knock **

**knock **

**knock**

"Hello." Charlie barked out as he opened the door. "Who are you?" He added getting a full look at me.

"I'm the last person you'll ever see." I told him emotionlessly. I looked up him with the only look I gave him in my human life. Hurt, depression, and pity.

"Isabella?" He asked shocked. His eyes soon became angry. "I thought Jake would have gone away with you a week ago." He said sneering a little. This did not anger me, it did nothing for me really. I threw him the clothes that barley resembled clothes anymore.

"He did." I told him. I walked past him and in to the living room. It looked clean, surprisingly.

"These aren't yours, you can't loose this much blood and be alive." He said with disbelief and a small bit of fear in his lingering in his voice.

"I'm not. I'm dead. Your only daughter Charlie. She's dead yet standing right in front of you." I walked up to him and put my hand on his neck letting him feel how cold is was. But also showing him I wasn't scared, and would soon be the reason for his death.

"How can you be here?" He muttered mostly to his self.

"Because you wished for me to be dead. You wanted me dead. Now I'm dead." I tightened my grip on him and slightly raised him off the ground.

"W-gasp-hat- are-gasp- -gasp-you-gasp-?" He choked out. I put him back on the ground watching him cough. I ran to his gun and grabbed it before he knew anything had happened.

"I'm your end." I pushed him to the ground and leaned down over him. I held the gun over his face, dangling it. "I could kill you."

"If your so tough then do it." He said to me, he was trying to make me angry, but I knew it wouldn't work.  
I put the gun up to his head and just held it there.

"Are you going to do it? Or are you the same little girl your mother didn't love enough to keep?" He said taunting me. I still made no move I just looked at the gun and him. His hand rose and went to slap me but I didn't stop it. It went a crossed my face, though now when he slapped me, it didn't hurt me. It was him who was hurt, most likely a broken wrist."WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU MADE OUT OF!?" He screamed, he tried to move me, but of course, he wasn't strong enough. "WELL DO IT!!! JUST DO IT ALREADY!!!" He screamed in my face.

I took the safety off and slid it to get it ready. His breath stopped. Then he 'tried' to get angry again' "Is that all you can do? To weak to pull the trigger. Make your father proud for once in your shitty life, and pull the trigger!"

I let my finger slide over the trigger.

**BOOM!**

He completely stopped, waiting for the impact, waiting for his death.

"I'd never pull the trigger, because by killing you, i'd be just like you." I dropped the gun next to his head and walked away. Leaving him with my bloody clothes, and my memory.

...

Two weeks after my encounter with Charlie he killed him self, with the same gun I put to his head.

* * *

First day of school...

**2 months after Bella Swan went missing.**

Today, my first day back at forks high school. But this time I was Isabella Hale or Izzy, or Bells. I didn't care if the school asked questioned.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Hale, I'm here to pick up my schedule." I said to Ms. Cope. She looked at me funny then nodded and gave me all the papers I needed.

I walked back out to the parking lot only to find Jessica and Lauren by my family, and Edward.

"Ya, so Eddie, we should totally go out sometime, I meant since your not seeing anyone." Her high pitched snotty voice said annoyed my ear more then it had when i was still a human.

"Hey guys, I got my classes!" I said happily walking over to them.

"BELLS!" Emmett said picking me up into a hug.

"Morning Bells." Jasper said giving me almost as much of a enthusicastic hug as Jasper .

"IZZY!" Alice jumped into me hugging me quite like Emmett and Jasper had, though my feet did stay on the ground... This time.

"Hey Izzy" Rose said giving a hug like any normal person would.

"Isabella." Edward voice came to me, looking up i saw the famous smirk. The one only I got.

"Who are you?" Lauren said breaking mine and Edward's eye contact.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess you haven't met me, I'm Isabella." I reached my hand out in order for her to shake, but she didn't.

"That's like, a really pretty name, but like how do you like know the Cullen's?" Jessica interrupted.

"She's my sister, that's how." Jasper answered for me, I felt a sense of pride when he did.

"Oh, that's... like, cool. So Eddie, about Friday, pick me up at 8. K?" Lauren said batting her eye lashes. But you see she wasn't getting that date, because Edward, he was mine.

"Sorry, he can't." I said to her smiling sweetly.

"And why not? I mean, I think he can decide who he wants to date." She replied, her naturla bitchy tone coming out.

"I have, thats why I'm dating the love of my life." Edward said locking his eye's with mine.

"That's like me right?" Lauren said to him.

"No sweet heart. That's me." I told her walking into Edwards arms and feeling his lips hit mine for a long passionite kiss.

"Come on guys, class." Jasper said trying to pull me away.

Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

**First Christmas with the Cullen's...**

Alice picked out my clothes, again. But I really don't mind, I mean I love the girl like no other.

So I'm in a blue dress, it fits beautifully and i cant say I like it. So I guess that's another reason I'm OK with it.

It's Christmas, I've never really been into Christmas, I mean I had no reason to be. But Edward and Esme both said it was A cullen tradition, opening presents on Christmas eve and then playing in the snow all of Christmas day. So, I guess I'm in. ... I can't wait to hurl a snowball at Emmett.

"Bella, here's your present from Carlisle and Esme." Alice said handing my a small box. I opened it slowly and took out a single key.

"I don't understand." I said to them confused. Carlisle pointed to the door. I walked over to the door and glanced out side. I didn't see anything different except for the Black 1950 ford pickup. What was I su- A 1950 FORD PICKUP!!!

"You got me a car!?" I asked them, my smile probably reaching my eye's it was so big.

"Yes we did. Everyone else has a car, or 2. Why shouldn't you have one too?" Esme said while almost having to catch me when I jumped at her hugging her as tightly as I could.

"This is my give to you. It's kind of a whole family thing, but I think you'll appreciate it more." She nodded her her as I went behind the huge tree Emmett, Jasper and Edward had a blast tearing down. I pulled out a medium size picture frame and gently handed it to her. She and Carlisle slowly unwrapped it and a small gasp was made by Esme.

"It's beautiful Bella. I haven't seen it- dry sob-" Esme was Over come by the bright picture in her lap. I took it the day I woke up, with the pack and everything. We all looked happy.

"Thank you so much Bella." Carlisle said taking me into a hug. I watched as the family smiled and laughed opening up their presents, and laughed with them. Edward said he'd give me my gift once everyone was done. So about 4 hours later, Alice nodded to him. He took my hand and pulled me to the Christmas tree. The lights where reflecting off the room making it shine almost as much as we did in the sun.

He took my hand and kissed it lightly then reached into his pocket. A small black box came out and I gasped. He went down on one knee and looked into my eyes.

"Isabella Marie Hale, I love you more then anything in my existence. You already make me the happiest man in this world, but, can I have the Honor of calling you mine for eternity? Marry me Bella." He opened the box showing me the ring I had seen threw Alice's vision. Though it was even more beautiful in person.

"Yes, Yes, YES! A million times yes!." He stood and caught me when I jumped spinning me in the air then kissing me like never before.

This was what my life was always supposed to be like.

* * *

My Power...

I can take a vampires power by touching them. But also, when I touch them my shield extends over them, protecting them from any mental power.

I can now absorb the power for longer periods of time. 2 months was the most with Alice's visions. 3 months with Edward's mind reading. And 4 months and a week with Jasper's emotion manipulation. Carlisle thinks as I expand it I may be able to hold them for ever.

I can know also extend my sheild 10 feet with out touching anyone.

I have forever to work on this, and I'm already having fun with it.

* * *

**My Final Thoughts...**

Being a vampire may not sound that appealing, and at some point I would crave to taste a cookie again. But I if I had to do it again, I would do every single thing the same.

Because everything got me to this point, right now. if not for them I would have been died without anyone, alone. Now, when I died, I was giving a new life. A second chance to be happy. The Cullen's are the best thing that has ever happened to me. They're forever, eternal, and mine. I love each one of them more then I ever thought I could.

My life has been hard, yes. But sometimes you just have to try and pull threw because the other side is so wonderful. The pain dims and memory's fade. But love, you'll always remember love.

**Isabella Marie Swan Hale Cullen **

I signed the paper with my legal name, Swan for my birth name, Hale for my adopted name, and Cullen for my married name. Then I took the lighter next to me and set it on fire. I watched until the ashes were the only thing left then ran to the top of the mountain and threw them off. I watched as my words float down to the earth hoping someone would hear there whispers...


End file.
